


Fire does not always have to burn

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romance, Slow Build, Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police officer Aomine Daiki met basketball goods shop owner Kagami Taiga by chance one morning, and fell instantly for his likeable charm and gorgeous smile. However he soon realises that Kagami has a secret, or two, something that will affect not only him but everyone around him. When things begin to get really tough, Aomine knows only one thing. That he wants to protect Kagami no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

It was not often that Aomine walked around shops, especially on his own in the early morning on his day off from his policing, but this time he was glad he did. The fresh, pearly white sign that read 'Number One Japan' caught his eye and the subheading 'Basketball Store' captured it fully. There were a bunch of balloons outside the store and a large poster read 'grand opening today.' Aomine grinned. His local area had just become more interesting. Wasting no more time, he charged into the store inhaling the scent of rubber and leather. Scanning his eyes around the room, the store seemed to be everything that he would want from a place that specialised in basketball. Shoes, kits and balls filled the shelves in a modern layout, and there was a gorgeous red-head with sun kissed skin looking slightly flustered behind the counter. Now _that_ was interesting.

Aomine met the stranger's eyes, letting them linger for slightly too long and enjoying how his face changed colour before turning away again, feigning interest in a nearby basketball.

"Er, if you're looking for something I can probably help."

Bingo. With a small smirk, Aomine turned around. The red-head had moved from the counter and was standing a short distance away from him. Now that he could see him close up, there was no doubt that he was Aomine's type of man. Despite the obvious muscles that he could see through his shirt and the semi-deep voice, there was a level of sweetness that he wanted to get to know more.

"Only probably?" Aomine teased, "Not a good start."

"Shut up." The man grunted before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, "I mean, shit. Sorry. You are my first customer and I am not used to this."

"Don't sweat it," Aomine laughed, relief appearing on the other man's face, "But if I am your first customer I should buy something, right?"

He moved over to the basketball shoes, casting his gaze over the designs before picking up a pair and inspecting it more closely. It was the same brand that Aomine usually used, and the colour scheme was to his liking. They would do.

"A half decent selection, doubt you have these in a size 29.5 though."

"I do, actually." The man then grinned, a sight that involuntarily made Aomine's heart pound, "That's the same size as me."

"Seriously?" Aomine asked as he went to fetch a pair in Aomine's size, "You play basketball too, then?"

"Would I start this shop if I _didn't_?"

"True. You any good?"

"Better than you." He said with a smirk that almost mirrored his own as he handed Aomine a box of the trainers in his size.

"Oh what confidence, you have me fired up!" Aomine said slamming the shoes on the counter, "Let's play one on one, me and you, right now!"

"Are you an idiot?" The man asked as he scanned the box at the checkout, "I can't just leave the shop, even if I don't have any other customers. And that's 16,000 yen please."

Aomine shoved his card into the chip and pin machine and punched in his pin number.

"Business will pick up." He shrugged, "You are just starting out and the word needs to get around first. What time do you finish?"

"Haa?"

"What time do you finish? Then we can play basketball." Aomine insisted as the other male let out a sigh. There was something about him that Aomine just could not let go.

"I don't even know you." The red-head said shaking his head, "I'm new to this place. For all I know you could be the local creep."

"I'm Aomine Daiki." Aomine replied simply, "And I am the first guy to buy something from your store so I can't be that bad, right?"

The man rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile was visible on his lips.

"Alright, Aomine. I'm Kagami Taiga." Kagami said, shoving the box of trainers into a carrier bag with the receipt and handing it to Aomine, "I will finish around six."

"Perfect." Aomine grinned. _He had won._ "Know where the local court is?"

* * *

 

Aomine half expected Kagami not to show up. Any normal guy would not agree to meet someone who he had barely known for more than ten minutes for a one-on-one basketball game in the evening after work. Yet at around six thirty, just as Aomine was warming up by shooting hoops, he caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Yo."

Kagami had tossed his bag to the side next to Aomine's and was jogging towards him. He had found time to change since finishing work and was now wearing a pair of lose fitting joggers and a tight t-shirt which demonstrated how well defined his muscles were. Aomine could see power within the other man's arms and was struggling to keep his eyes from them.

"Yo." Aomine returned the greeting, holding his basketball steady in his arms, "Get any more customers?"

"Several, actually." Kagami said lightly, beginning to stretch his legs, "I didn't do badly for a first day."

"Told you it'd be fine. First to three baskets?"

"Bring it."

Straight away, Aomine realised that Kagami was good. Great, actually. Despite only playing basketball until university he had not met many people who could keep up with him on the court. But Kagami could. Aomine could feel his passion as he drove the ball past him, and dunked the ball hard with an _incredible_ jump into the basket. He grinned. Finally, an opponent that he could go seriously with.

It wasn't long before the pair were sitting against the metal fence of the basketball court, panting for breath. Aomine, thankfully for his ego, had eventually won 3 baskets to 2 but it was a close game. He had loved every minute of it. The skill that Kagami used in the game pushing him to his limit as well, and he was already longing to play another game.

"You're not half bad." Aomine said, nudging the other male playfully in the shoulder, "Though not _quite_ at my level."

"Arrogant bastard." Kagami said slapping his arm away, "It was your new shoes that made the difference, so it was down to me, really."

"Yeah, yeah."

Aomine took a bottle of water from his bag and took a sip before offering it to Kagami who took it gladly.

"You always wanted to run a basketball goods store?"

"No, but I actually have lots of plans for it." Kagami admitted, taking a long sip of the water, "I don't want it to just be a plain shop, although that will be what creates the profit. I want it to be a place where anyone who loves basketball can come and chill, to find other people who share their interest and make new friends. Lame, right?"

"Nah, nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" Kagami asked with almost a surprised tone, "You seem like the type who would take the piss out of something like that."

"Oi, I aint that bad!"

Kagami chuckled, putting his water back into his bag.

"Sorry. I want to organise things like basketball tournaments too, if I can find people interested in that."

"I know some guys that will be up for that." Aomine said, pleased that Kagami's sunshine smile was back on his face, "They are a bunch of complete weirdos though, if you aren't bothered by that."

"Can't be any worse than you."

"Fuck off."

The pair laughed, and Aomine instantly felt how easy it was to be around Kagami. The red-head was easy going, shared his sense of humor and was simply gorgeous to top it off. He felt comfortable around him already and Aomine began to wonder if this was what it was like to fall for someone at first sight despite not ever believing in that. He began to feel curious, what could Kagami be thinking about him?

"Although I have been told that I have no chance in achieving any of those things." Kagami suddenly said breaking their silence in a bitter voice, casting his glance downwards.

"Who the hell would say something like that?" Aomine frowned as the other male took out his phone to check the time, his eyes widening slightly in what almost looked like panic. A small tinge of worry entered his mind.

"Crap, I gotta go." Kagami muttered, either ignoring or not hearing Aomine's question, "Thanks for today though, it was fun. Good to meet someone else around here that cares about basketball."

"That's the point of your store though, isn't it?" Aomine said, wondering how far he could take this, "Up for doing this again sometime?"

"Yeah, but prepare to lose next time." Kagami flashed another smile which caused Aomine's worries to evaporate, "See you around."

"Yeah, see you."

As Aomine watched Kagami pick up his bag and jog into the distance he could not help but smile, running a hand lazily through his navy blue hair. It seemed that from now on he would be spending a lot of time in a certain basketball store.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Aokaga story, yay!  
> Thank you everyone for reading :)
> 
> This one starts out sweet, but if you know me, it won't stay that way! (Sorry!)
> 
> Once again thank you!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter Two

Aomine was beginning to feel slightly like a stalker with the amount of times he had visited Kagami's basketball store when he had a free moment. Although, the smile the red-head showed him each time he stepped through the door was worth it, despite the fact he was beginning to run out of excuses to be there. He was sure Kagami had seen through them all a long time ago anyway. He raised a forked eyebrow in an amused expression as Aomine placed the sweat bands he was buying on the counter.

"So, you are telling me you came all this way for a pair of sweat bands?"

"My workmate needed some." Aomine shrugged, trying to play it cool in front of Kagami although he could tell it was pointless.

"Uhuh." Kagami said simply with that _knowing_ look as he scanned them, holding out his hand for payment. Aomine shoved a handful of loose coins into it, before grabbing the bands and shoving them into a carrier bag.

"Thanks, catch you later Kagami." He said quickly before dashing out of the store, the sound of the red-head's laughter and the words 'See you tomorrow, Aho!' following behind him.

* * *

 

"Here." Aomine said roughly, shoving a plastic bag in front of his work partner, Kuroko. Despite his fragile appearances, he was a valuable member of the police force, often able to sneak up to criminals and arrest them before they even realised he was there. Those same blue eyes that elicited truth from them resting cautiously over the bag.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said slowly, pulling out the sweatbands from the wrapping, "What is this?"

"What the hell does it look like, Tetsu?" Aomine grunted, logging into his computer to start the paperwork which he was tasked with.

"It looks like you have been going to that store too often."

"Shut up." Aomine snapped, "I can't help how perfect he is."

"But you can help coming across as obsessed." Kuroko said frankly with a small glint in his eye, "which is what you are currently doing. I am sure that Kagami-san is becoming scared."

"Scared my ass. He always looks like a fricking happy puppy when I walk into the store."

"Because you always _buy_ something. Don't take it personally, Aomine-kun, everyone likes money."

Aomine simply grunted in reply, returning his concentration to his work. He was becoming fed up with Kuroko's teasing.

"But if you are that serious about him, give him your number."

The tanned male stopped working for a moment and looked up, arrowing his eyes in a narrow glare at his partner, before focusing his gaze back to the screen.

"I'll pass."

"Why?" Kuroko continued, his face trying to contain his playful smile, "Kise-kun and Takao-kun would be proud of you."

"I don't give a damn what they think," Aomine said truthfully, "It is too soon. I don't even know if he is gay." He added as a mumble, "Although he does give off that impression..."

"Aomine-kun, you are moving too far ahead as usual." Kuroko said with a tinge of sadness, shaking his head slowly, "Exchange numbers as friends and get to know him a bit more first. Like a normal person does."

Aomine made a small 'tch' sound before the rhythm of his fingers hitting the keyboard filled the room.

* * *

 

As always, when Aomine walked through the door of 'Number One Japan' Kagami turned and gave him a warm smile, before returning to serve the increasing amount of other customers in the store. Aomine began to float around some of the displays as he waited for the crowds to empty, some strange nerves building within him.

"Y'know, you won't find anything here cheaper than those sweatbands you got last time," Kagami's rich voice cut through his thoughts, "Don't feel forced to buy anything. I'm cool with you just coming in to hang if you want."

Aomine tried to resist his face burning the same shade as Kagami's hair as he faced him, allowing a confident grin to spread across his lips instead.

"Aww, would you miss me if I stopped coming?"

"Not at all," Kagami scoffed, "I just thought if you saved your money now you can buy something crazy expensive later."

"Damn, I suddenly want to find a cheaper basketball store that won't milk me dry." Aomine said in a light voice, "But if you admit you would miss me, I will remain your loyal customer."

"Yeah, in your dreams. Although, admittedly, your stupidity _has_ made you my most profitable customer."

" _And_ you'd miss my stupidity?"

Kagami simply rolled his eyes, muttering something about Aomine being a relentless flirt, as he headed back towards the counter.

"I've got food back here, coming or not?"

Aomine was never going to turn down free food, or the man who was offering it. He followed Kagami to the other side of the counter where there was suspiciously already two chairs, as though the other man had already planned for this to happen. Taking a seat, he waited as Kagami pulled out two bento boxes and removed the lids, the contents looking delicious.

"Wow, Kagami. Did you make these?" Aomine asked, already desperate to dig in and sample it, as a warm smile spread across his face, "But why two? Oh I see, this one was made for me, right? Aww babe, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I made them." Kagami said, sliding the boxes along the counter towards him, "But don't get full of yourself. I usually eat two myself."

"Yeah right."

"I have a big appetite," the red-head shrugged, splitting his wooden chopsticks in half, "You should be damn grateful I am willing to split my lunch with an arrogant dick head like yourself."

"So, you wouldn't want to exchange phone numbers, then?" Aomine blurted, unable to prevent the words from spilling out of his mouth.

Kagami's chopsticks stopped and he turned to stare at him instead with a small frown.

"Phone numbers?"

"Shit, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion to get to know each other better." Aomine said quickly, trying to focus on the food in front of him.

"Wait-no." Kagami said quickly, waving his hands frantically in front of him, "I want to get to know you better too." He pulled out his phone from his pocket, "We are friends, right?"

Those words went straight to Aomine's chest. He could not reply. Instead, he exchanged his phone with Kagami so that they could input each other's numbers in. _Friends._ Aomine's face could barely contain his happiness and he knew that he was grinning like an idiot as he returned the phone to Kagami, the red head receiving it with an amused snort.

The rest of their time together was spent chatting, until the store became busier again and Aomine decided to leave to allow Kagami to focus on his work. He realised that he never got bored of spending time with the red-head, the more he talked to him the deeper Aomine wanted to get to know him. It had not been long since they met on the opening day of the store, but Kagami's presence was already firm in his heart. Yeah, being friends sounded like a good start.

When Aomine arrived back at his apartment that evening, he collapsed onto the sofa, pulling out his phone and simply stared at Kagami's number in his contact list. After deliberating for what seemed like too long, Aomine braved pressing the 'message' button on the screen before typing out a shaky message.

_'Yo bro. Thanks for your number. I'll try not to abuse it. Just remembered there's a basketball tournament coming up and I need another player. You game?'_

He quickly hit send before his mind changed. The message was neutral, he avoided adding in any of his growing feelings and it sort of served a purpose. It'd do.

Before going to bed, Aomine had still not received a reply from Kagami. He tried to shrug off his fears that maybe the other man really didn't like him after all, as he pulled his duvet over him. It was silly thinking like that, Kagami had said they were friends. He was probably just busy.

Aomine fell asleep, his phone resting next to his pillow.

* * *

 

Aomine could barely wait until the next day to try and visit Kagami's store again. He was thankful that he had the day off, he did not think he would be able to last a day at work when his mind was full of sun-kissed skin and crimson hair.

To his relief, when he approached the store the shutters were up and the lights were on. Aomine let out a breath that he did not know he was holding as he approached the entrance. It was still 10 minutes before the store officially opened. _'That guy shouldn't mind'_ Aomine thought as he pushed open the unlocked door.

"Hey- holy shit, man." Aomine said as he strode inside opening his mouth wide in a way that was akin to a fish , "What the hell happened?"

"Ah, this?" Kagami chuckled weakly from his place behind the counter, pointing to a vicious, purple bruise dominating his right cheek. There was a suspicious hint of foundation coating a small part of the bruise as though Kagami had tried to cover it up, giving up when he realised his efforts were futile. "When restocking the shelves a basketball fell on me, whack, dropped straight down."

"That's a fucking hard basketball." Aomine said, narrowing his eyes and taking a step closer to the red-head who instinctively flinched backwards, "I've had basketball accidents. Don't look like that to me."

"Well that's what happened." Kagami said defensively, his gaze dropping down to the counter as he covered the bruise with his hand.

"Okay, okay."

Aomine walked behind the counter, and slapped his hand on Kagami's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. To his relief, he seemed comfortable with that level of skin ship with him. It took all of Aomine's self control to not comfort the man further, as Kagami's actions were making it clear it to him that there was a deeper story behind his bruise. His job had trained him to see through blatant lies.

"But if anyone _is_ giving you any trouble Kagami, just let me know okay?" Aomine said in his most reassuring voice, Kagami still not meeting his eyes, "I am a police officer after all."

With those words Kagami's head snapped up. His face now had an unusual pale sheen to it, as he rolled Aomine's hand from his shoulder.

"You...are a police officer?"

"Yeah, I guess I have never told you, huh?" Aomine said, scratching the back of his head, "Don't need to look so shocked though." He added as Kagami's eyes were staring straight at him, wide open, "Unless you are running some sort of illegal business over here, that is."

"'Course I'm not!" Kagami said quickly, his face screwing up in horror.

"Then you have nothing to worry about then." Aomine smiled, "Apart from that god awful bruise ruining your good looks."

"I guess not." The red-head mumbled quietly, again running his hand over his cheek.

"Have I said something wrong, you are acting damn weird today." Aomine frowned, trying to gauge what the other man was thinking. Yet his expression was unreadable.

"No, no." Kagami sighed, "I just..."

"Just?"

The red-head closed his eyes shut before opening them again and giving Aomine a small smile, taking his phone out from his pocket.

"Can I have your number again?" He asked, tossing him the phone, "I am rubbish with technology and accidentally deleted your number, and the message when you sent it, the other day so I never got to read it. I didn't know how to ask without seeming like an idiot."

"You still seem like an idiot." Aomine said, easily catching the phone as he began to punch in his number. Once again, it seemed as though Kagami was not telling the entire story. But for now, he was going to go along with it. "The message was nothing important. Just inviting you out to a basketball tournament with a few of my friends, they are desperate to meet you, y'know."

"Ah, my bad." Kagami said, rubbing his hair slightly sheepishly, "But to be honest, I don't really want them seeing me like this. Especially if they are all police officers too."

"Only one is, but why would it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't, I'm sorry." Kagami said, which only furthered Aomine's curiosity, "When is the tournament anyway?" He continued, changing the topic smoothly.

"In a fortnight." Aomine replied, still trying to work out what the other was thinking, "Our fifth man can't make it due to running a shift at the hospital so we are a guy down."

"I'll go."

"Y'sure?"

"Of course, idiot." Kagami said yet his words lacked his usual bite, "I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to play basketball with you. Although it'd be better if we were on opposite sides so I can get my revenge and destroy you."

"As if you would be able to." Aomine smirked, before nudging Kagami's arm, "I'm gonna go now, anyway. I'll let you get ready to open the store."

"Alright, see you around." Kagami said as he headed for the door, "Uh, it might be best not to message me in the evenings, though."

Aomine froze at the door frame, eyeing him strangely. Kagami was looking nervous again, a smile on his face as though to cover that up.

"Why not?"

"I don't usually check my phone in the evening so I won't get it. Best to text me at times I would be at work."

Lies. He could tell that immediately from the way that Kagami was avoiding eye contact and was fiddling with his hands. The man who was usually so straightforward and honest like himself was acting so out of character that if Aomine was not worried he would have laughed at how ridiculous it all was.

"Got it." He said, giving Kagami a quick thumbs up as he left through the door.

There was something going on with Kagami. Aomine did not know what, but he was going to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! :)  
> Everyone who has enjoyed the story so far has made me so happy!
> 
> I will keep striving to improve my writing, so thank you for your support. :)
> 
>  
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter Three

Two weeks passed in a flurry to Aomine, his friendship with Kagami quickly solidifying. Although his job kept him busy, he still found as much time as he could to spend in 'Number One Japan', no longer needing any excuses to be there. The red-head had taken to bringing three bento boxes with him for lunch, one of them de-facto for Aomine, so he had been spending his lunch breaks over at the store despite the exasperated looks Kuroko gave him for doing so.

To his relief, Kagami's bruise had now mostly faded, with only a faint blue remnant that he tended to cover with make up. There had been no other injuries, either, so Aomine was beginning to shrug off his worries as the thoughts of a paranoid police officer. Although, there were some days where Kagami seemed more withdrawn, almost lost, but again maybe that was just his thoughts running away with him.

The Saturday before the basketball tournament that they had signed up to was spent the same way. Instead of spending his free day lounging on the sofa doing nothing in front of the television, Aomine had opted to spend time at Kagami's store. The red-head now had him running odd jobs, stacking shelves or serving customers when he was busy. Usually he would protest against pay-less work, but he was prepared to do that and much more to be near Kagami.

"So, tomorrow is the tournament." Aomine said, mouth full of food as he stuffed himself with Kagami's home made lunch that midday, "You prepared?"

"To win?" Kagami laughed, matching his fast eating speed, "I aim for nothing else."

"Nah, we have that in the bag." He replied, stretching lazily, "to meet my friends."

Kagami looked amused, replacing his chopsticks over his now empty bento box.

"Are they that bad?"

"Well, no. Just _different_ I guess."

"So, like you?" Kagami teased, nudging Aomine playfully with his elbow.

"Shut up, no." Aomine scowled, "You will just have to see for yourself. I am sure you will fit right in, though."

There was a comfortable silence as Kagami began to clear up after their lunch, wiping down the counter and returning the sign on the store door to 'open.'

"Is it really okay, y'know, me joining you guys?" Kagami asked a short while later, his voice deep and low.

Aomine raised his eyebrow and regarded him carefully.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't ask otherwise dumb-ass."

"Mm...I guess but..." He dropped his voice to a whisper which was hard to catch, eyes down, "I might hold you all back."

"Please tell me that's a joke."

Kagami pretended to ignore him, and instead began to walk aimlessly around the store. There were no customers yet, there was no way that he could not have heard him in the store's emptiness.

"When we played together you were good, _great_ in fact. Where has that confidence from a moment ago gone?" Aomine tried again. Kagami simply shrugged.

"Sorry, forget it."

"I'm not just gonna forget it, Kagami." Aomine sighed, "You have said something like this before. Who has been putting these crap thoughts in your head?"

"No one."

"Kagami...."

"No one!" Kagami half yelled, his voice taking an angry tone.

"Alright." Aomine gave up, rubbing his shoulder gently in an attempt to calm him down,"Let's come up with a game plan for tomorrow."

* * *

 

The day of the tournament, Aomine awoke with a strange case of nerves. Not about the tournament itself, no it was clear that their team would crush any competition. But for meeting Kagami again. Despite their small argument the previous day, the rest of the afternoon they got on as well as always, but there was no doubt in his mind now that something odd was going on with Kagami.

Aomine met the red-head outside his store where they arranged to meet before walking towards the site for the tournament together. They chatted lightly to each other, before approaching the area.

"Aominecchi!" A cheerful voice suddenly caught their attention. Turning around, a bright blonde was bounding towards them, waving his hand wildly. He was accompanied with Kuroko and another dark haired man who matched the blonde's smile.

"Is that...no way." Kagami said to Aomine slowly, flashing him a look of disbelief, "Kise Ryouta, the _model_?"

"Yup." Aomine said with a smirk, "Told you they were different."

"So cold, Aominecchi!" Kise said with a small pout, before turning to face Kagami, "You must be his crush, Kagamicchi, right?"

"Oi, Kise!"

"Kaga, what?"

"I apologise for Kise-kun's behavior." Kuroko said bowing politely, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine-kun's friend and work colleague. This is Takao Kazunari."

"Yo." Takao said with a grin, slapping Kagami on his back, "Good to finally meet you. Let's get signed up!"

* * *

 

No other team stood any chance in the tournament. Despite missing their three point shooter, Kise filled in the role perfectly, and combined with the pressure of the two power forwards and Takao and Kuroko's passes each match ended in a victory. The team were crowned the tournament winners, and they all beamed as they left the tournament grounds.

"Whose up for a celebratory meal?"Aomine asked, clutching the small trophy to him.

"Not me, I am meeting Shin-chan after his shift." Takao said with a wide smile,"Gonna tell him he has lost his place on the team." He added with a wink towards Kagami who flushed slightly red.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun, but I am also busy this evening." Kuroko said with a straight face as usual, "Please enjoy yourself."

"I can go Aominecchi!" Kise said cheerily, before Kuroko shot him a quick glare and elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Kise-kun, did you forget about your plans with me this evening?" He said, maintaining his gaze at the blonde.

"What plans- _oh yeah_!" Kise said as the look Kuroko was giving him finally got through, "I'm sorry. But I am sure you two will have a great time!"

"We will be sure to visit your store sometime!" Takao said brightly,"let's all hang there and just chat!"

"Oh, sure!"Kagami said, his face spreading into a smile."

"See, your dream will come true." Aomine said lowly so only Kagami could hear, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. Kagami widened his smile in return.

The rest of the group went their separate ways, leaving Aomine alone with Kagami. He had known Kuroko for a long time, and his plan was obvious. He might as well go with it now.

"So...if it's fine just us, wanna go grab a burger?" he suggested to Kagami who, despite looking slightly awkward, agreed with a nod.

"Are you a fan of Maji Burger?"

* * *

 

Although they were just in a fast food restaurant and the atmosphere could not have been more casual if it tried to be, sitting opposite Kagami gave him a strange feeling that he could not place. Without touching his own food, he looked over at the red-head who was happily devouring his burger without a second thought. They were alone. His chest tightened.

Aomine cleared his throat. It was now or never.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," he said lightly, playing with the cuff of his shirt, "Going out to eat, just the two of us. A dinner somewhere nice one evening, perhaps?"

"Do you mean like a date?"

Kagami's words were slow and deliberate as he stopped eating, void of any emotion. Aomine took a deep breath. There was no use in pretending any longer.

"Yeah, like a date." He said exhaling slowly, "Kagami, I can't hide that I have romantic feelings for you. I think you already know that, too."

The red-head's emotionless facade broke down then. He closed his eyes, wincing as though he was in pain, while he took some deep breaths. Opening them again, crimson eyes stared straight at Aomine. Sadness threatened to spill from them.

"I do know." Kagami finally spoke, the atmosphere thick around them, "And I wish...I want..." He started before shaking his head bitterly, "but I already have a boyfriend." His face was heavy, spitting out the final word like a curse.

Aomine laughed. He had to, the alternative being too painful to think about.

"Of course you do," he said with a faked smile, running his hands through navy hair, "you're too amazing not to." Trying to put a genuine smile on his face, Aomine continued, "As long as he makes you happy..." He trailed off as he noticed the expression on Kagami's face. Not an inch of pride or happiness was held within it, his eyes still sad and downcast. That was not the way people usually talked about their partners. Usually, they glowed.

Realisation hit Aomine like a punch to the stomach. He felt sick. Aomine had seen this before as a police officer and all of the clues were there. Now that it was so obvious he felt ashamed for missing them earlier. So much for spending all of his time with the other male, watching him every day with rose-tinted glasses. Aomine was only seeing what he wanted to see, the gorgeous, funny store owner who he longed to keep close to him. That was just what was on the surface. The truth was hidden a lot deeper and he needed to fix this. He needed to help him.

"Kagami." Aomine started firmly, feeling another flash of pain as red eyes looked up at him full of the vulnerability they should never have to feel, "He is hurting you, isn't he? Your boyfriend."

There was a tense silence as he stared at Aomine, eyes slowly widening. Seconds later Kagami flinched violently like a frightened deer as he leapt upwards, nearly taking the whole of the table with him.

"I'll see you around." He muttered quickly, not stopping to put on his jacket, instead scooping it up into his arms before dashing out the door without even a second glance.

Aomine was stunned momentarily. Kagami's reaction was as much of a confirmation of his suspicions as any words. Not wasting any more time as desperation washed over him, Aomine ran after him, needing to catch up to him.

"Oi, Kagami!" He yelled in the dimly lit street, unable to see the tall figure of the red-head anywhere in the vicinity, "Kagami!"

It was too late. He was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Everyone's messages have made me so happy! :)
> 
> Everything seemed to be standing in my way to write this chapter this week...  
> I have been very ill and half of this has been hand written in doctor waiting rooms, (and I am still not any better, in constant pain!)   
> I also had no internet at all, so I had to finish in Costa before it shut, which explained the earlier than usual upload time!  
> I hope despite not being my usual quality, you enjoyed it anyway! :)
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

It took Aomine more days than he would have liked to find the courage to visit Kagami's store again. He wanted to call him, straight away, but the reason why calling outside of work hours was banned was now clear. The thought that his message could have perhaps caused that bruise to his cheek made him feel sick to the stomach. His only option was to visit Kagami directly to talk to him, although he had a feeling that this would be unwelcome. Despite this Aomine made his way to 'Number One Japan' 15 minutes before it's official opening time. This was not unusual for him; he often visited the store early to chat with Kagami, and the red-head never had a problem with this as he always left the door unlocked. Yet he knew that this time would be different.

Pushing open the store door cautiously, Aomine spotted Kagami straight away dusting over a shelf in the far side of the shop. He either did not notice him come in, or was ignoring him, as he did not turn his way. Aomine cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kagami." He called out to him, trying to keep his voice as casual and light as always. However the red-head still did not turn his way, his lips moving into a tight frown.

"The store is not yet open, please wait outside."

If it was anyone else, any other situation, then anger would already be welling up inside Aomine. Instead, he took a deep, calming breath.

"Kagami, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Kagami said without hesitation, "Please leave."

"I want to _help_ you." Aomine tried, the other still refusing to look his way, "I care about you. Please just talk to me and tell me what is happening."

"Just fucking go already, Aomine!" Kagami finally snapped, throwing his duster down and staring daggers at him.

Aomine took another deep breath before nodding and leaving the store. He would try again tomorrow.

Tomorrow started out no different. The door was locked for the first time when Aomine arrived, Kagami must have expected his visit. So he waited nearby until opening time before striding in, making sure the store was empty before speaking.

"Kagami, I'm not gonna give up." Aomine said as Kagami glared darkly at him, "Just talk to me for god's sake."

"I'm not talking to a police officer." Kagami said firmly, his narrowed eyes displaying unwavering determination.

"Then talk to me as a friend."

"Yeah, like you can separate the two."

"I can, actually."Aomine said, which made Kagami's expression momentarily soften, "If you don't feel ready to report what is happening to the police yet then at least just talk with me. There is stuff I can do just as a friend too."

Kagami seemed to consider this, revealing the fact that he did feel the need to talk about what was happening. Aomine could only imagine the pain that he must be put through each day while remaining silent about it, a thought that he did not really want going through his mind.

"How do I know you won't just report everything I say?" Kagami asked after a while, "Despite what you say you are still a police officer."

"Have I ever betrayed your trust before?" Aomine said with a little grin, "If I say I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it. It will just be between us. Nothing will be noted or recorded, I can even get naked if you want to prove I aint got any microphones."

A small smile finally appeared on Kagami's face as he rolled his eyes. Only instead of seeming annoyed, those red eyes were now filled with relief.

"No thanks, but we can talk." He said, and Aomine's heart skipped within his chest, "But not now. Come back after closing and we can talk then? Just a bit, though."

* * *

 

Aomine arrived back at the store minutes before the closing time. He had left work early, having to resort to begging Kuroko to cover for him. Kuroko agreed, eventually, after Aomine stated he would owe him a vanilla milkshake. Kagami looked over at him awkwardly as he entered the door, the store already empty of customers. The red-head locked the door behind them firmly and dimmed the lights slightly before letting out a huge sigh.

"I don't know where to start." He admitted, now unable to meet Aomine's line of sight out of what seemed like embarrassment.

"How long has it been going on for?" Aomine started, dreading the answer he would receive. Kagami still appeared reluctant to talk, but he opened his mouth slowly.

"About 3 years." He said, and Aomine cringed. It took all of his self restraint to not race over to him and pull him close.

"And...does he hit you often?"

"No." Kagami said immediately, a relieved sigh leaving Aomine's lips, "Only when I do something wrong."

The relief Aomine felt quickly turned into dread with the other man's final words, and he rubbed his forehead as though he was in pain.

"You have not done anything wrong." He said firmly, "Nothing at all. He is just trying to make you think that." He added as Kagami's expression to his horror seemed sceptical, "Why don't you tell me everything you can?"

Aomine could not hide the anger that was quickly building up in his body like a volcano ready to erupt as Kagami finally found the words he needed to begin talking. The red-head talked about how he beats him if he spends time with other men, even as friends, or did not meet the curfews that he had set for him amongst other things. He talked about the emotional abuse, the names he was called, how he could not remember the last time he said a positive word about him or made him feel more than shit underneath his shoe. Kagami received no affection, no love, could not recall the last time his boyfriend kissed him, but _could_ remember the last time he used his body like a doll for his own pleasure.

"Why the fuck do you put up with this, Kagami?" Aomine yelled when he was finished speaking, banging the wall with his fist, "Let me do something about this, for god's sake! I'm not gonna let you continue to be hurt by this bastard."

"But-"

"But _nothing;_ a name, address, give me something to work with dammit!" He shouted taking a step towards Kagami, face sore due to the way it was tightly scrunched in anger, "I can't fucking take this!"

Kagami staggered backwards, his face etched in fear. Aomine stopped walking, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the other man's reaction. Until he realised. His hands were clenched in a fist, those fists pointing straight towards Kagami whose wide eyes were fixed on them. Lowering his fists immediately, guilt and annoyance washing over him with his rash stupidity, Aomine took a tentative step towards the other man who automatically moved further away.

"Shit, Aomine I'm sorry," he bumbled quietly with a strained laugh, "I know you won't hurt me, I know, so I don't know why I am acting like this. I don't mean to, fuck..."

"Shh," Aomine soothed from his safe distance away,"s'not your fault, okay?" He took a deep breath, "I'm going to walk slowly over to you, alright?"

Kagami nodded and the taller male took a few cautious steps before closing the distance between the two of them. He could hear the hitch in the red-head's breath, difficult to believe that a man of Kagami's power and personality could become like this, whittled down by years of mistreatment.

"I'm going to touch your shoulder."

Aomine waited a moment to give Kagami time to protest. When no protest came, he stretched out his arm slowly, resting his large hand on the other's firm shoulder. He felt him flinch under his touch before relaxing into it, Aomine lightly ran his hand from his shoulder down Kagami's arm, stroking it in a repeated soothing motion.

In a crimson flash, a heavy weight threw itself onto Aomine, the warmth of another body radiating on to him. Aomine was stunned by the sudden action, unsure how to react to the closeness of Kagami pressing his head into his chest, his musky smell filling his senses. But instinct kicked in, and one of his tanned arms wrapped securely above his waist, his other hand combing gently through softer-than-it-looked hair.

"I tried to escape once," Kagami said, words muffled by Aomine's chest, "It...didn't work out."

"What happened?" Aomine encouraged gently, the red-head naturally drawing out his unknown softer side.

"It was after he beat me real bad. I still had some fight left in me those days, we'd argue but I'd never hit back." He paused for what seemed like a strained breath, "I waited until he went to the bathroom then I grabbed my keys and phone and ran like hell. I ran to the _police_."

With the way that Kagami spoke the last word, laced with pure bitterness, Aomine could tell that his experience would not be positive. He felt a stab of annoyance at the negligence of his colleagues.

"They dismissed it as a fight between men." Kagami continued with a strange laugh, "Almost went as far as far as to suggest arresting me as I protested. See why I don't trust police?"

"We aren't all like that." Aomine muttered lowly to his ear, "I wouldn't-"

"I know." The red-head interrupted quickly, "But I felt so alone. I had nowhere, no one, to go to. And like an idiot, I had left my damn wallet in the apartment. So I waited until he had gone to work to sneak back to grab it."

Another strange laugh mixed with a sob escaped Kagami's mouth and Aomine could feel him begin shake in his arms. Pressing him closer to him Aomine continued to stroke his hair gently, resisting the desire to pepper light kisses to the top of his head.

"Only he wasn't at work." Kagami managed to finish after a long pause, "He made it so I would never try to leave again."

This time, Aomine had to hold back the tears himself. He was not usually one to cry.

"Things are different now." He said in his deep voice, trying his hardest to keep it steady, "I'm here. I'll protect you. Come to the station, make an official report and we can take care of you."

"It's not that simple."

"We can get a restraining order-"

"I owe him money."

"...What?"

Kagami finally pulled his head from Aomine's chest, looking up at him with swollen eyes and disheveled hair.

"He," Kagami took a deep breath, "gave me a loan to start my store. Thinking about it now, it was a way to keep me chained to him. Especially as he always says I'll never make enough to pay him back. But there is a legal binding contract, I can't escape it. Or him." He smiled weakly, "I guess I'm fucked, right?"

Aomine swallowed.

"How...much money are we talking about?"

"4 million yen."

"Fuck."

Aomine was stunned. That was a lot of money, more money than he had ever seen in one go in his life. But he was not going to let something as trivial as money stop him from protecting Kagami.

"I will do something about the money." He said firmly, although exactly _what,_ he had no idea, "I am not a lawyer, but I know some. There will be something we can do about this. Or at least stop the communication between you, like have a go between or something."

"Thanks." Kagami said, but his voice held no emotion, "You don't need to go through all that trouble for me, though. Forget about it."

"As if I could!" Aomine said, trying not to raise his voice too loud, "You're special to me, don't forget that alright?"

Kagami's eyes widened slightly before they relaxed, looking at him with a soft gaze.

"You're special to me too." He whispered, causing a shiver to run down the tanned male's back, "If it wasn't for....everything, I would want to be with..."

He trailed off, his expression almost becoming wistful, but Aomine could guess how the rest of the sentence would go. Yet they both knew that this moment was not the right time to be having thoughts like that.

"You must think I'm pathetic, having cried into you like this." Kagami said cringing, breaking their silence.

"Nah, I'm not that much of a dick." Aomine said with a grin, ruffling Kagami's red hair, "The red look suits you anyway, matches your hair."

"Shut up, asshole," Kagami said, trying to look angry but it instead came out with a laugh, "This is the last time I'm showing this side to you. Last time I'm letting you comfort me. From tomorrow, we are going back to our usual, okay?"

"Alright dumb-ass."

"Ahomine."

"Bakagami."

The pair laughed, the awkward, tense atmosphere that was surrounding them evaporating with that sound. Until Kagami spoke again.

"It's getting late. I need to return home."

"I can't let you." Aomine said without hesitation, "I'm not fucking letting you go back there."

"I'll be okay if I go now." Kagami said lowly shaking his head, "I'll be on time. Nothing will happen to me."

"Maybe not this time, but nothing is going to change if you are there." He said, the anger that he thought had subsided flaring up again, "Come back to my apartment. I have a guest futon and you will be safe there."

"Call me a coward." The red-head said quietly, picking up his bag and jacket, "But I'm still too scared to try and leave. I need to go back."

"Kagami, please-"

"Come back to the store tomorrow." Kagami said firmly, "Come back and you will see I'm okay. I already feel a bit better after talking to you, things like this can't be rushed."

Aomine was not sure if that was a lie or not, but to his annoyance Kagami was right. It could not be rushed. Suddenly pulling Kagami away from his boyfriend without a proper plan in action could be more dangerous than leaving him there. Not that Aomine wanted Kagami to go back to any place where he was all the same and was willing to shoulder all of the risks.

Yet after they left the store together, they both went their separate paths. As Aomine watched Kagami's back walk into the setting sun in the distance he made a vow. He was going to make things right for him, no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> Let's hope that better things are in store for Kagami!  
> I feel much better this week, so I hope that you all enjoyed what I wrote.  
> Thank you so much for all of your comments too, makes me very happy :)
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine tried to see Kagami the same way he always had done, he really did. Yet he could not help but ask himself so many questions every time the red-head smiled at him. Was that smile genuine? Was he hurt in any way? What was he really thinking? They had not spoken about Kagami's domestic situation since that evening a week ago, and he was not sure how to once again breach the topic. Aomine knew that Kagami would not be happy if he found out that he was thinking that way, but it was impossible to stop his eyes quickly scanning his body each day for any signs of injury and feeling relieved when none were found.

"Quit staring Aho." Kagami said one evening when he was just beginning to close up the store, catching Aomine's navy eyes resting on his face for just a fraction too long, "There is nothing to see."

"There is." Aomine teased, trying to hide his true intentions, "Your gorgeous face."

Kagami scoffed as he began to count the money in the till, Aomine still continuing to watch him carefully.

"So, how has everything been recently?" He finally asked the red-head vaguely as he finished counting the money and recording it in his book. Kagami's eyes turned slightly downwards.

"Same as always," he answered non-committally, "We don't have to talk about it."

"We do. We still have not put anything into place for you."

"Okay." Kagami said, his face showing obvious displeasure at the topic as he sat at the counter folding his arms, "I will rephrase that. I don't want to talk about it."

"I know." Aomine reached over to rest his hand on his shoulder which he knew he liked yet Kagami immediately flinched away, his eyes screwed up in pain. The police officer's eyes widened. "Kagami..." he started, the other male sighing deeply in response.

"Here." He said, pulling down the collar of his shirt roughly to reveal his shoulder, "Happy now?"

There was no way that Aomine could possibly be happy. Kagami's shoulder was covered in a deep, dark bruise that seemed to also stretch further down the top of his arm. The red-head quickly pulled his shirt back up, giving his shoulder a quick stretch.

"Was shoved into a wall." He said with a shrug, "It was my fault, I lost track of time at the local court."

"Fuck, Kagami!" Aomine said, unable to suppress the anger that came over him, "It is not your fault!"

"Okay, sorry." Kagami said quickly, but from his dismissive tone it was clear that his words were having no effect.

Aomine groaned and turned away from him, reaching into his rucksack.

"I'm giving you something, and you are gonna fucking take it even if I have to superglue it to you."

He pulled out a small hand-held device that was a similar size to a keyring and tossed it over to Kagami who caught it effortlessly, looking over it curiously.

"It's an alarm." Aomine said, answering the red-head's silent question, "If you won't go to the police this is the least I can do. If it ever gets really bad, and you are in danger, press the button. It will send a silent signal to the police who can track the location with GPS to get to you."

Aomine half expected Kagami to throw the alarm back at him, to shoot him a glare and shout that he 'did not need such a thing'. But he didn't. He clutched the alarm close to his chest for a moment, before slipping it into his pocket.

"Thanks." He said quietly. It was one word, but Kagami's feelings were conveyed strongly through it. Aomine hoped that the alarm would at least provide him with some reassurance in case anything got worse for him.

"And thank you too, for the other day." Kagami continued to say awkwardly, focusing his gaze at the ground, "For the first time in a while I felt safe. Y'know...in your arms."

Aomine felt Kagami's embarrassment convey over to himself, his own cheeks beginning to burn. Clearing his throat he ran his fingers through his hair.

"O-oh, no problem." He said, disliking how unnatural his voice sounded, "Any time you need it, just say."

"How about now?"

The words were spoken so quietly, Aomine almost missed them. Kagami was still not meeting his gaze, although his defensive posture had now softened, strong arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"Come here, then." Aomine said softly, opening his arms wide for the other man.

There was no movement from Kagami straight away, but then he took the few steps from where he was standing until he was but a few centimeters away from him. Aomine closed the gap, pulling the other male close to him and stroking the back of his head gently.

"You're warm." The red-head mumbled into his chest, Aomine trying not to let his body heat increase even further with that statement, "I might not look like it but everything really gets me down sometimes. I can feel so low. But this...this helps."

"How about you try talking to a counsellor about it?" Aomine suggested, feeling Kagami tense slightly in his arms with the idea, "That's something else I can arrange for you as a friend."

"I don't want to talk to a cold-hearted stranger about my personal life."

"He wouldn't be a stranger."

* * *

 

"Takao can I ask you for something?"

Takao grinned, stretching out across Aomine's sofa like a lazy cat.

"Well, I didn't think you would invite me over just to hang out, as much as I'm sure you love my charming company." He teased, causing Aomine to growl in annoyance.

"It's serious," he said, Takao's grin changing to a frown, "there's a guy...anyway can I book some counselling sessions for him with you?"

"A guy...Kagami, right?" Takao said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Aomine said with a sigh, "Him."

"What for?"

"Do...domestic violence."

"Oh." Takao said, immediately sitting up on the sofa and his frown deepening to a grimace, "That's a hard one."

"I don't expect you to do it for free." Aomine said quickly, "I know you're expensive. I'll pay all fees."

"It's not the money," Takao shook his head, "Although it will cost, I won't lie about that." He paused, "There is just a lot of psychological damage in these cases. Are you really up for it?"

"Am _I_ up for it? Don't you mean Kagami? I have his permission."

"No, I meant you." Takao said sadly, "You want to be in a relationship with him, don't you? After it is all over, that is. Domestic violence has a lasting effect, and often continues to have an impact on subsequent relationships. There are so many issues, with trust, psychological scars and more. It becomes a strain between couples, unfortunately. No offence, but you're not exactly known as a patient guy."

Aomine made a 'tch' sound with his mouth. Takao had acute senses and was extremely observant, but he did not think he would have figured out his future intentions so easily.

"I care about Kagami." he said firmly, "I'm not thinking about being in a relationship right now. This is all just for him."

"And I don't doubt that." Takao said, pulling out his phone with a small sigh, "I just don't want _either_ of you to start something without knowing what you are getting into first. I'll schedule him in. I'm guessing I will need to visit him directly at his store due to his circumstances?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Should I book one in for you, too?"

From his words Aomine thought that he was joking, as Takao often did, but neither his voice or face held any lightheartedness. It was a serious question.

"No." He replied immediately, looking at Takao as though what he had just suggested was ridiculous, "I don't need one."

"Maybe not now..." Takao mused, typing something into his phone before putting it away, "But my offer will still stand if you change your mind."

Aomine did not reply. Despite the fact that he had grown to think of Takao from just an acquaintance to as a friend over the years he had known him, it still tired him out to spend too much time with him. Although, as he ticked Takao off from his mental checklist, the same could definitely be said about the next friend who he wanted to ask a favour from.

* * *

 

"Kise, can I borrow some money?"

Aomine was sitting opposite the blonde in his favourite coffee shop, the model wearing a pair of dark sunglasses which he thought only helped to draw even more attention to him. Half the time, Aomine wondered if that was what he actually wanted.

"Don't tell me you have got a massive bill with that hostess club again," Kise said with a drawn out groan "Because I was clear last time Aominecchi that I would not bail you out a second time. Not even with interest."

"I quit going there ages ago!" Aomine protested, taking a sip of his coffee before scowling. It was much too sweet. "It's not for me, I need it to help a friend out."

"Hm~?" Kise said playfully, peering at the navy-haired male briefly over the top of his sunglasses, "Is it Kagamicchi?"

"Am I really that predictable?" He muttered more to himself than anyone else, yet the blonde grinned widely.

"Yep, you're like a wide open and well read book!"

"Bastard."

"Talking like that won't get you any money, Aominecchi!" Kise said, helping himself to a mouthful of cake that he had ordered, "So how much do you need?"

"About 4 million yen."

There was a small choking sound as the model appeared to struggle to swallow his last helping of cake.

"4 million yen?!" He shouted, causing many other eyes in the coffee shop to turn to them. Aomine shot Kise a glare and he lowered his voice, "Even I have limits, Aominecchi, that's impossible! Why so much? Is Kagamicchi's store in trouble?"

"Something like that." Aomine said lowly, unable to tell Kise the truth of the situation without breaking Kagami's trust.

"So in that case, the store just needs to make more money, right?" Kise said, his grin reappearing onto his face, "Don't worry Aominecchi, I can definitely help with _that._ "

* * *

 

Aomine did not understand the meaning of Kise's words until the following day. Approaching Kagami's store he could see a huge crowd flooding outside the entrance unable to squeeze into the store. Many of the customers to his surprise, were young women, not usually the store's usual clientele. The police officer managed to squeeze his way into the store, flashing his police badge at anyone who tried to obstruct his way. Inside was chaos. The counter was overwhelmed with people trying to pay for their goods, the shelves looking more bare than he had ever seen them before.

"Oi, what the hell is going on here?" He called to Kagami who looked particularly stressed busy serving customers, gritting his teeth in concentration.

"Why don't you look up online what your model friend did?" He shouted, furiously scanning items, "In fact, no. Get your ass over here right now and help me!"

Aomine followed Kagami's instructions. He made his way over to the other side of the counter and began to shove the customer's purchases into a carrier bag.

"So what _did_ Kise do?" He asked, even his strong arms beginning to tire with the repetitive actions.

"Took it upon himself to advertise the store in a television interview." Kagami said in an exasperated tone, "Told all his fans to come and buy things to help out the store. Now this has happened. Kise Ryouta fan girls are fucking scary." The red-head took money from an outstretched hand and shoved it into his till, sending the woman on her way.

"Shit."

"Now you wouldn't happen to know anyone who would give Kise the idea to do that, would you?" Kagami asked, raising a forked eyebrow at Aomine accusingly.

Aomine remained silent, continuing to pack goods into carrier bags until his arms burned.

* * *

 

That night, the obnoxiously loud vibrating of his phone woke Aomine in the middle of the night with a groan, as he groggily stretched his arm over towards it. Managing to grab it he hit the 'call accept' button without a glance to the caller, and pushed it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly, voice laced deeply with sleep.

"Aomine-kun, I am sorry if I have woken you." Kuroko's voice rang clearly through the speaker, "We need you at the hospital right away to help with a case."

"I'm clearly not on duty at the station tonight." Aomine groaned, ready to end the call immediately and go back to sleep, "Ask someone who _is._ "

"I know you are not." There was a pause over the speaker, "But the victim; it's Kagami-san."

It was like the walls of his bedroom collapsed around him. Aomine's next breath stuck in his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. He could hear Kuroko continue to say something on the phone but none of the words registered in his ears as possibilities raced through his mind faster than he could come to terms with any of them. Only one thought stuck. Kagami.

Aomine muttered a quick reply to Kuroko and ended the call, leaping out of his bed and pulling on dirty, creased clothes that lay on his floor from the previous day. Barely functioning well enough to do so, he grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet. Kuroko's final words ringing through his head as he stormed out of his apartment.

_"Our team found him in his apartment after he raised an alarm. The one you stole from the station and did not think I noticed, or noticed the name you had registered it to. We found him unconscious and not in a good condition."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Poor poor Kagami...
> 
> It's 2am, I'm tired. I need to stop leaving my writing to the last minute, because it can't help my quality!
> 
> I have a 2 week break from work (hooray!) so if anyone has any writing requests for me, now would be a good time to do it! :D
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine could not drive to the hospital fast enough for his liking. He was thankful that the roads were sparse of cars at this time of night or he was certain he would have caused an accident. There was no way that he could focus on his driving. His thoughts were filled with Kagami, and what that bastard did to him.

Finally reaching the hospital Aomine stormed up to the reception desk, the woman on duty widening her eyes slightly as he approached. The police officer could only imagine the face that he was making.

"Where is Kagami, Kagami Taiga?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the desk.

"A-are you a family member, sir?" The timid voice asked him. Aomine's expression softened. He had to cool his head, he couldn't face Kagami like this.

"No." He said, exhaling slowly and showing the receptionist his police badge, "I'm police."

The receptionist directed to Aomine to the third floor, where it quickly became apparent where Kagami was. Outside what he supposed was his room was a considerable crowd, all of which he noticed, were his friends. They all turned to face Aomine as he got closer, their expressions a mix of grim and sympathetic.

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine started, marching straight up to the smaller male who was standing looking official outside the door in his police uniform, "Why are _they_ all here?"

"Moral support." Kuroko said immediately, his expression still his usual apathetic mask, "You can't go in, Aomine-kun."

"Like hell, I can't." Aomine spat, "Says who?"

"Says the doctor." Kuroko continued calmly, pointing at a man standing nearby them,"He says Kagami-san needs to rest undisturbed."

Aomine turned to face the doctor. He took in his white coat clad tall stature, green hair and eyes that were scowling at him through his glasses.

"Fuck you Midorima." He said, his rage bubbling to the surface again, "Fuck you. Let me in. I need to see him right now."

"Now, now Aomine, that's my job." Takao said lightly before Midorima could speak, "Let's calm you down first, okay?" Despite the tone of the raven's voice and the small smile he was wearing, his dark eyes were not smiling with them. "Ryouta, get him a drink."

Kise, who seemed ready to restrain Aomine at a moments notice, relaxed his posture and nodded; heading towards a vending machine on the corridor.

"Your counsellor shit won't work on me, Takao." Aomine said darkly, not moving an inch as Takao attempted to lead him to sit a nearby bench, "I just need to see Kagami."

"You can see him in the morning. He regained conciousness but is sleeping." Midorima said, pushing his glasses up his nose. A habit, which Aomine had always found annoying, but now even more so, "But even if you could see him now, do you really think I would let you in with that hot-headed temper of yours? It won't do the patient anything but further harm."

"Shin-chan, you're not helping." Takao said through gritted teeth, shooting his boyfriend a quick glare before turning back to Aomine, "Arguing won't help. You want Kagami to rest, don't you? We have special permission from Shin-chan to stay here overnight, so just wait until morning. Okay?"

Aomine took a deep breath. Despite his own desires to see Kagami, to talk to him and find out what happened, waking him up late at night when he needed rest would be a stupidly selfish thing to do. He wasn't here to make things worth.

"Okay." He said, all of his friends looking relieved with that simple word, "Okay."

* * *

 

Aomine did not remember going to sleep, but he must have done, as he woke up on the hospital bench with an aching back and slight crook in his neck. It was still early morning, the corridors were empty and the light was barely filtering through the windows. Although he would never admit it out loud, now that he had a clearer head, it probably was best that he did not see Kagami the previous night. He knew that he would not be able to keep his anger under control. But now, Aomine was ready to see him. See what that monster did and start trying to make it better. Aomine began to stand up from the bench, stretching out his back and feeling it click, when he felt a firm hand grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Not yet," A groggy voice said, the grip loosening on his wrist, "Shin-chan said he needs to check up on him first."

Aomine grunted, but sat back down, surprised on his own willingness to follow any orders given by Midorima.

"Ugh, need coffee." Takao muttered, beginning to seem more awake as he rubbed his eyes and sat up properly.

"When is Midorima gonna check up on him?" Aomine asked, his impatience gleaming through.

"Er...around eight, I think."

"What time is it now?"

"...six twenty."

"Six!?" Aomine cried, Takao whacking a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! You'll wake them." He whispered, waving a hand towards Kuroko and Kise who were still asleep, practically cuddling on the cold hospital floor. If it was any other situation, Aomine would have found it amusing.

"I'll get the coffee." Aomine mumbled, residing himself to playing the game of waiting.

He returned with two plastic cups, passing one to Takao who accepted it with a beaming smile.

"Did you see Kagami, yesterday?" Aomine asked, staring at his feet and sipping at his coffee.

"...Yeah."

"How was he?"

"Not pretty." Takao sighed, "But I think the worse wounds will be what you can't see. The rest will heal up just fine."

"Guess that's something then."

"Mm." Takao said noncommittally, a sound that only fueled greater worry inside him.

The rest of the time until Midorima arrived was spent in a comfortable silence. Kise and Kuroko had also woken up, both now nursing their own cups of coffee, but they said nothing either. At seven thirty, Aomine was relieved to see the unmistakable figure of Midorima striding through the corridor, grateful that he probably made a huge effort to be early. The doctor allowed Takao to place a quick kiss on his cheek mumbling a quick 'good morning' before disappearing into Kagami's room without a second glance to anyone else.

Time seemed to stand still while Midorima was in the room, and Aomine was not sure how long had passed when the doctor reappeared, his usual serious expression still on his face.

"Kagami can be discharged this afternoon." Midorima announced, everyone else letting out small gasps of relief, "He isn't showing any signs of concussion and his wound isn't infected but will still need to be watched carefully for the next 24 hours. Aomine, you can see him now."

Aomine did not need to be told twice. He leapt to the door, before his hand paused above the handle. Strange nerves suddenly rushed through him.

"Would you like me to go in with you?" Kuroko asked watching him, his voice taking on an unusually soft tone.

"No." Aomine said, taking a calming breath and pushing open the door.

* * *

 

"Oh, I wondered when you would be in here." Kagami said as soon as the door opened, sitting up in his hospital bed and _trying_ to smile with a pained expression.

"Kagami..."

Any words that Aomine had prepared immediately left him as he looked at Kagami. His sun-kissed skin was now an angry purple in too many places, his eyes horribly swollen and black. There was a large plaster on his forehead and he could see stitches on his arm through the sleeve of the hospital gown.

"Quit looking at me like that." The red-head muttered, "It's damn embarrassing. I'm alright."

"Really?" Aomine asked, looking away as Kagami asked and sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"No." Kagami admitted, letting out a small laugh, "I look and feel like complete shit. Which is why I don't want you staring."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"It was the advert."

"Advert?" Aomine was confused for a moment until it hit him, "Wait- Kise's?"

"Yeah." Kagami said, clutching at his injured arm, "My boyfriend saw it, accused me of sleeping with him, can you believe it? 'Why else would a famous model do that for you? You fucking slut.' He said as he waved the kitchen knife around."

"God...Kagami..."

"He used his fists, mostly, as you can see. I managed to press the alarm you gave me before I lost conciousness. Ren, he got scared or something after he stabbed me, ran away." Kagami continued, his voice beginning to become shaky, "I was so fucking scared, Aomine."

_'At least I have a name now,'_ Aomine thought, as he reached over to hold Kagami's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay now." He tried to assure him, "Are you going to make a police report?"

"I've already talked to Kuroko about it." Kagami nodded, "He said he will be handling it."

"We _will_ handle it." Aomine said firmly, "I won't stop until I have that bastard."

He thought he saw Kagami's expression change slightly with his words, but maybe it was his imagination.

"Don't tell Kise." Kagami said suddenly in a small, serious voice, "It isn't his fault. I don't want anyone else feeling guilty about this."

"I won't." Aomine assured. He had known Kise for a long time and knew that he had a tendency towards self blame, it would eat away at him for a long time when he was only trying to help.

* * *

 

When Aomine left the hospital room half an hour later as Kagami began to fall back asleep, he walked straight up to Kuroko who was waiting for him on the bench. Kise and Takao were no longer there, Aomine guessing that they both left for their respective jobs.

"What is the plan of action for Kagami?" He asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"First accommodation." Kuroko said in his matter of fact way, "It is too dangerous for him to return to his apartment, and because he has no friends or relatives that he can stay with we need to put him in a shelter." He let out a small sigh, "All of our shelters are for women, but I'm sure-"

"He aint going to damn shelter." Aomine said shaking his head fiercely, "He's coming home with me."

Kuroko raised a pastel-blue eyebrow.

"I am sure that is breaking some sort of protocol Aomine-kun."

"Do you think I give a shit?"

"No." Kuroko said with a small smile, "Okay, Kagami-san will be staying with you."

"Good. What about the boyfriend?"

"Domestic violence is a hard case to press in Japan, you know that. The law is very new. And especially between two men..." Kuroko said frowning, showing how much he disapproved, "I think the best we can press for is grievous bodily harm."

"It's messed up."Aomine spat, running a hand through his navy hair.

"It is." Kuroko agreed, "Tomorrow Kagami-kun has agreed to be escorted back to his apartment. To collect important things, re-enact the scene and to look for any signs of his boyfriend."

"Right, let's get on it straight away." Aomine said, cracking his knuckles in front of him.

"You're not on the case Aomine-kun." Kuroko said with a small cringe as though he was preparing himself for the storm that was sure to follow.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not on the case. Someone else is."

"Then who the hell is on the case instead of me?"

"Sakurai-san."

"Sakurai? Do you mean Sakurai Ryou?" Aomine said horrified, "The guy that fucking _apologises_ when he arrests someone?"

"I thought you got on well with him."

"He can cook alright, but this is different." Aomine snapped, "I don't trust him to do this. Not one fucking bit."

"Then, do you trust me?" Kuroko asked, a look determination shining through his eyes. Aomine did not need to think about his answer.

"Yeah."

"Then you focus on your job of looking after Kagami-san." Kuroko said, "The best place for you right now is by his side."

Aomine wanted to argue more, but it wasn't Kuroko's decision to make. He would have to wait until he returned to work, to ask the higher ups for the job, beg if he needed to. For now, his friend was right. He needed to be with Kagami.

* * *

 

That evening, as promised, Midorima discharged Kagami from hospital. The red-head still looked quite shaken up as he walked with Aomine to his car for him to drive them both back to his apartment. Kagami did not protest about his place of accommodation, he was grateful thanking him more times than necessary, as they entered. Aomine ran him a shallow bath, so not to get his stitches wet, and laid out some clean clothes. He was thankful that Kagami was a similar height and build to him.

"Kagami, you sleep in here." Aomine said after Kagami's bath, waving a hand towards his bedroom, "I'll have a futon in the living room."

"I can't take your bed from you." Kagami protested, shaking his head, "I've imposed enough."

"Idiot." Aomine sighed, "You're still injured. You've just been discharged from hospital and anyone could see you look like shit. Do you really think i'd make you sleep on the floor?"

"No, but-"

"Tomorrow will be a tough day, get some rest." Aomine pulled out a futon from underneath the sofa and began to set it up on the floor, "If you need anything at all just say, alright?"

Kagami just nodded, his expression defeated as he walked slowly into the bedroom, closing the door quietly shut behind him. Aomine watched the spot where he stood for a moment, before returning to setting up his bed. Kagami wasn't himself. That was of course to be expected, but he hated seeing the guy who was normally so upbeat despite his situation act like a zombie version of himself. _He will get better_. He thought to himself, pulling off his shirt and dimming the light before flopping onto the futon. Aomine wasn't tired. Thinking it pointless to try and sleep yet, he reached for his latest issue of 'Basketball Monthly' that he had not yet had chance to read and flicking through it, only vaguely interested in it's pages.

Aomine was just starting to feel himself drift off when his bedroom door opened, an exhausted looking Kagami walking through it. The tanned-male's navy eyes snapped open immediately.

"Hey, you okay Kagami?" He asked, regretting his words straight away. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Yeah," Kagami clearly lied, cradling his injured arm absent mindedly, "Just..."

"Whatever you need, you can ask. Anything." Aomine said, trying to sound as gentle as his deep voice could allow him.

"No, forget it." The red-head mumbled, turning back towards the bedroom.

" _Kagami._ "

Kagami sighed, looking at Aomine through his swollen eyes.

"Sleep with me."

"....Huh?"

"I don't want to be alone." Kagami said quietly, fiddling with hands, "It's a stupid request, you don't have to do it, just...share the bed with me?"

Aomine's first thought was concussion, but Kagami did not look delirious. He looked frightened. The police officer remembered what Kagami said in the hospital, about being scared, and if this was something that would help he had to try.

"Okay."

Aomine thought about many ways he could help Kagami on his drive back to his apartment, but climbing into his spacious double bed with him was not something he considered. Or really thought it was appropriate in these circumstances. But here he was, lying on the far left hand side of his bed as Kagami lay on the far right, a fairly large space between them.

"Thank you."

"It's alright. Just try to sleep now, yeah?" Aomine said quietly.

"I will." Kagami said, clearing his throat slightly, "W-with you here, I feel...a bit better. You make me feel more secure."

Aomine did not know what to say in response. So he did not say anything. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling heavy and exhausted.

When Aomine woke in the middle night, his thoughts keeping him from extended sleep, Kagami's head was resting on his chest; body molded around his own. Aomine didn't push him away. He pressed a small kiss to his crimson hair, before returning to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> The chapters are getting increasingly difficult to write, I end up upsetting myself, haha. ^^"
> 
> I considered very carefully about the character of Kagami's boyfriend, and was seriously thinking of using one of a couple of characters who were in my mind. But in the end I just couldn't do it, I didn't want to make those characters seem like such bad people!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so so much to everyone who has spurred me on with this! :)
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

Aomine woke the next morning with his alarm to an empty bed. It was already made up on the side where Kagami was sleeping. His initial reaction to panic subsided; people in danger did not tend to do housework. Padding into the living area, body feeling desperate for a shower, Aomine found Kagami standing in his kitchenette making breakfast.

"You don't need to be doing that." Aomine grunted, despite the inviting smells in the air, "Midorima wouldn't be happy for his patient to not be resting."

"It's just breakfast, Aho." Kagami replied, seeming a lot more like himself compared to the previous day, "Not like I'm running a marathon. Besides, I need to earn my keep somehow."

"No, you don't." Aomine said firmly, "You don't owe me anything for this. You can stay here as long as you need."

"I don't deserve that." The red-head muttered under his breath.

" _Kagami_."

"This will be done soon, so if you were gonna take a shower do it now. Which you should. I can smell you from here."

Aomine stuck his middle finger up; causing Kagami to let out a small laugh, the first he had heard since he had arrived, before he followed his instructions and went to the bathroom.

"I need to go to work this morning." Aomine said through mouthfuls of Kagami's cooking after his shower, "But I will be back to pick you up with Tetsu for your apartment visit."

Kagami didn't reply. His hand moved to clutch at his injured arm subconsciously at the mention of his apartment. Aomine almost regretted saying it, the other male's mood having instantly dropped, but it needed to have been said.

"Does it hurt?" He asked Kagami softly, who then seemed to snap out of his trance, "I have some painkillers if you can take them."

"It's alright." Kagami said, continuing to eat his breakfast, "What should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Today, what should I do?"

Aomine blinked up at him, frowning.

"Whatever you want to do." He said, unable to hide the confusion in his voice, "Nothing in my apartment is off limits to you so make yourself at home. I have a spare key hanging up over there too, if you wanna go out somewhere. Oh, but to be honest, you should probably still be resting."

Kagami nodded, and Aomine sighed deeply. He reached over the table to ruffle his red hair like a puppy, causing him to scowl and Aomine to chuckle.

"At least show me a smile before I go?" ' _It'd make me less worried'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm not your fucking wife." Kagami groaned, but a smile had automatically made it's way on to his lips regardless.

* * *

 

"So, Tetsu." Aomine started to his partner the moment he entered the station, the smaller male looking down immediately at his work in a feigned concentration, "Am I on the case?"

"I put in a good word for you Aomine-kun." Kuroko said in his usual monotone, "But the chief thought you were too emotionally invested to have a clear, professional judgement. In other words- he was worried that you might kill Kagami-san's boyfriend if you found him."

"Of course I'd kill the bastard."

Kuroko finally looked up, a twinkle of amusement playing in his eyes.

"Exactly, Aomine-kun."

With a groan, Aomine sat down next to him. He had no motivation to start on the mountain of work piled onto his desk.

"I will still be at the apartment later." He muttered.

"As Kagami-san's permitted emotional support?" Kuroko said with a small smile, "I expected no less from Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, well I need to do something as it was partly my fault why this has even happened."

"Don't say that, Aomine. It wasn't." A sudden, familiar voice rang through the station, "If it didn't happen this time it could have happened after another trigger. At least we were in a position to help Kagami this time."

"Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked, his face showing his confusion, "Why are you here?"

"I invited him." Aomine shrugged, "Instead of a police councillor. I trust this guy more. Somehow."

"Hey, don't be so rude!" Takao mock whined in annoying tone reminiscent of Kise, "I am working free of charge here!"

"Sorry. I guess you're right."

Aomine pulled out the seat next to him for Takao to sit, before flashing him a wide grin.

"Now help me with my paperwork."

* * *

 

When Aomine arrived back at his apartment that afternoon, it had seemed like Kagami had barely moved an inch since he had left him. He was sat on the sofa in silence, piles of basketball magazines and the TV remote untouched. Aomine wasn't even sure that the other male had eaten since breakfast. He let out a deep groan.

"I told you to make yourself at home."

"Yeah, but..."

"Have you rested at least?" Aomine asked, dropping his voice to a softer level. Kagami nodded and muttered a response. "And eaten?"

The silence that followed answered the question. Wordlessly, Aomine walked to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of crisps; chucking it to Kagami who caught it easily.

"Eat that on the way, we need to go."

"How is your arm feeling?" Takao asked lightly as they were all seated in the car and driving towards the given address of Kagami's apartment.

"It's okay."

"That's good." Aomine could hear the smile in the raven's voice from the driver's seat, "And how about yourself?"

"I'm...not..."

"That's alright, you don't need to push it." Takao said, "Shall we explain what is going to happen when we get there?"

"I don't really wanna think about it."

"That's alright too, we will take it at your pace."

The car remained silent for the rest of the journey until Kagami finally spoke.

"It's here."

They had stopped outside what seemed to be an expensive looking apartment building in an affluent area of the city. Aomine was momentarily astonished before it all made sense in his mind. Living in a place like this was obvious for someone who could simply loan his boyfriend 4 million yen. It just didn't seem to suit Kagami.

"Sakurai-san should already be here." Kuroko said as they entered the building, the lady at the reception counter waving them quickly into the elevator after taking one look at Kagami, her eyes then avoiding his direction.

As the elevator rose, Aomine noticed Kagami becoming increasingly unsettled. Despite the purple patches painting his face it was now taking on a pale sheen and his strong legs were beginning to shake. This became more noticeable as they reached his floor. The red-head took two steps out of the elevator before freezing.

"I can't fucking do this." He said, his voice unsteady and slightly breathless, "I can't."

Takao stepped forward, opening his mouth, but Aomine shook his head.

"Oi, Kagami. If you aint going in, I'm just gonna help myself to all of your basketball goods. Simple as that as you won't be there to stop me."

That cracked a small smile on Kagami's face but his legs were still not moving. Aomine dropped his voice lower.

"You can hold my hand, if you want." He said, inching his hand closer to him, "You can squeeze as hard as you need to."

Aomine wondered if that was too much, if he should have left it to Takao, before he felt a warm hand lock fingers with his own and squeeze tightly.

"Let's go." Kagami muttered, albeit still a bit shaky, as he led the group inside his apartment.

It was big. That was the first thought that entered Aomine's mind; wide, spacious and light. The furniture matched the luxurious feel of the rest of the building and Aomine could not help but wonder how much of a say Kagami had in the design of the room. He had the feeling that it was very little.

"I'm sorry Kagami-san, I'm Sakurai." A flustered looking police officer rushed up to them bowing sloppily, "I am in charge along with Kuroko-san. Aomine-san, what are you-"

"Emotional support." Aomine grunted, making Sakurai flinch, "Just get on with it Ryou."

Sakurai had shouted another apology before beginning to explain the formalities of the situation to Kagami, who had since let go of his hand. Aomine had heard it all before, said it all before too, and began to aimlessly wonder around Kagami's living area despite being able to feel Kuroko's glare on his back. The room itself was not very interesting, and there was no evidence of anything that would help the case, but some picture frames decorating the cupboards and shelves caught his eye. Aomine waited until Sakurai led the group into the kitchen for more questioning before taking a closer look.

What he saw made his chest tighten. Aomine did not know why he expected any different, really. It was not as though people would display negative pictures in their home. But he did not imagine seeing Kagami so damn _happy_ in every one of them. Happier than he had ever seen him, in fact. All of the pictures showed Kagami and who Aomine assumed was his boyfriend, Ren. His initial thought was that the man was beautiful- his chestnut hair a couple of shades darker than Kise's. The second thought was that Ren did not look like an abuser, but what did an abuser look like? Anyone could be capable of monstrous acts regardless of how they looked. The pictures showed the couple smiling together, arms around each other, holding hands staring into each other's eyes and kissing. The images of a perfect relationship.

"Aomine-kun, we are going to begin a walk through of the incident." Kuroko's voice called out to him making the tanned male jump in astonishment, "I am sure you will want to be there."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Aomine said, turning away from the pictures and following the smaller male into the kitchen.

Until that point he had only heard about the negative aspects of the relationship; the abuse both physically and emotionally. He had seen the blatant evidence of that as well, watched Kagami fall apart piece by piece because of it.

Aomine had never once considered that maybe, Kagami loved that man.

The walk through of the incident was straight forward. Kagami showed where the argument started in the living room and how it escalated until it reached it's climax in the kitchen. The stains of blood were still on the tiling, causing Aomine to shiver slightly when he thought about it.

"I think have all we need here, would you agree Kuroko-san?" Sakurai asked the other officer who nodded.

"Yes. Kagami-san, would you like to spend some time packing what you need of your belongings to take back to Aomine-kun's apartment?"

Takao walked into the bedroom with Kagami to help him to pack what he needed while the three police officers moved into the living room, closing the door firmly behind them.

"I'm sorry, there is no evidence that the suspect has returned here." Sakurai said, checking through the notes he had made in a small pocket notebook, "The receptionists have been on watch too and there is no other way to enter the building."

"We do have other locations where he could be." Kuroko added, "Details of other property, family members and we can interview work colleagues too."

"He's a rich bastard." Aomine said, folding his arms across his chest, "Got any more information?"

"We have Kagami-san's phone." Kuroko said, hesitating before handing the phone over to his partner, "His boyfriend has tried to contact him through it. Kagami-san was reluctant, but has allowed us to keep the phone in case he tries again."

Aomine scrolled through the messages from Ren. Anger beginning to rise through his body as he did so, reading the empty, desperate apologies and vows that it wouldn't happen again.

"It's all bullshit." He grunted, throwing the phone back to Kuroko.

They did not remain in the apartment for much longer after that. Kuroko and Takao choosing to return with Sakurai while Aomine took Kagami back to his place. Taking one last look around the living area before he left, Aomine could have sworn that one of the pictures were missing.

That night Aomine did not wait until Kagami invited him to join him in his double bed. And the red-head didn't wait until he was asleep before he snuggled up to him, using his tan chest as a pillow and lacing their fingers together securely. Neither of them mentioned the gentle kisses pressed to Kagami's hair, forehead and cheeks as if to heal the bruises there. Or how their lips brushed lightly together before falling asleep.

* * *

 

"I was thinking that maybe I can open the store tomorrow." Kagami said lightly the next morning, again seeming a bit more like himself as he flipped the pancake he was making skillfully in the frying pan, "Every day that it stays shut I lose money. I can't really afford to keep it closed much longer as I still need to pay rent on that place."

Aomine swallowed. He knew how important that store was to Kagami, how much it meant to him. It was almost like his sanctuary. But, no matter how overprotective or hypocritical it seemed, he didn't want the red-head to go there. Just in case _someone_ was waiting for him.

"Don't you have an appointment with Midorima today?" He asked, sitting at the table, "Can you get there by yourself?"

"I'm not a fucking kid." Kagami said, waving his spatula at him in a slightly threatening manner. "And you're changing the subject."

"I'm not. Midorima will tell you to keep resting. You still have stitches for gods sake."

"We don't need to tell him."

"If it's money you need-"

"No." Kagami said firmly as he served Aomine his pancake which was now slightly on the brown side, "Don't even think about it. I have enough to pay the next couple of months, anyway. But..."

"But what?"

"It's hard staying here by myself all day." The red-head admitted with a small sigh, "It makes me think of...things. I need a distraction."

"Kagami, you don't _need_ to stay here." Aomine said reaching out to stroke his arm gently, "You can do whatever you want. Except go back to work." He added. Kagami almost laughed in response.

"Yeah but there is no where else I can go, really. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost."

"Okay, well what would you usually do if you had free time?" Aomine tried, unable to resist eating his pancake any longer and beginning to wolf it down.

"I'd..." Kagami trailed off, his facial expression instantly changing. The police officer swore under his breath. That was a stupid question. Thinking quickly, he stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down a rough list upon it.

"I need these groceries." He said, thrusting the paper in front of the other male, "Can you get them on the way back from the hospital?"

"Yeah." Kagami said, offering a small smile and taking the paper, "Yeah, I can."

The next two days passed, Kagami becoming stronger and more energetic each day. The number of smiles he had each day was increasing, not that Aomine was counting of course, and he took every one of their playful arguments as a good sign. Although he did not see what Kagami was like during the day, when he arrived home each evening from work he always greeted him the same way he used to when he visited his store. Aomine had missed that side of him. Until the third evening.

Aomine arrived home as always and called out to Kagami, announcing his arrival. There was no reply. Frowning, the police officer left the entrance and moved into the living area where his eyes widened. The red-head was curled up on the floor, loud sobs wracking his body. Aomine rushed over to him immediately, crouching down and pulling him into his arms. Kagami complied, burying his head into his chest.

"Shh, please talk to me Kagami." Aomine almost pleaded. He had seen Kagami cry before, yes, but not like this. The force of his sobs were worrying, and the tanned male kept his hand rubbing gently up and down his back to try and soothe him.

"I just miss him." Kagami eventually choked through his tears, his voice muffled by Aomine's shirt, "I miss Ren so much."

Aomine couldn't speak. He could barely breath. Kagami's words stung him in a way he didn't think was possible- he just needed to run out of the room and _scream._ But he couldn't. He continued to hold Kagami through his tears, keeping the red-head close to him and rocking him gently in his arms while whispering comforting words to his ear. Eventually Kagami's sobs subsided and his breathing began to stabilise as he stilled in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly, "I don't know what came over me." Aomine shook his head, forcing his lips to stretch into a smile.

"Don't be stupid." He patted the top of his head gently, Kagami also smiling weakly at the now familiar action, "Go take a shower to refresh yourself. I'll lay out some clean clothes for you."

"Thanks." The red-head muttered, looking at Aomine gratefully through his swollen eyes, before heading into the bathroom.

The police officer walked into his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He waited until he could hear the sound of the shower running before diving onto his bed. Aomine buried his head into his pillow before letting out a huge cry, all of his frustrations, pain and hurt being released in that sound. He turned over onto his back, wiping a hand quickly across his eyes and drying it on the sheets. Reaching over to his phone, he quickly punched a text to Takao before tossing it aside not yet wanting to see the reply.

_'Can I book a session with you?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading though, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> All the great feedback really makes me happy and spurs me on, especially through the not-so-happy subject matter!
> 
>  
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine had never been the type of person to show gratitude towards his friends, or really appreciate the fact that they were there. He realised now that this was a mistake. They deserved his gratitude. After Aomine had sent his text to Takao the raven haired man had replied straight away, insisting that he came to his practice the very next evening after his normal hours- for free. Aomine had no reason to refuse.

That morning Aomine ate his usual breakfast from Kagami in relative quiet. The red-head was stating how he was going to his store after eating, not to open it, but to sort out the stock and prepare the floor. Aomine didn't argue against it. He was tired. Muttering that he would be late home, the police officer left for work without a second glance at Kagami.

* * *

 

"Why are you here, then?"

"Is that how you start all of your sessions?" Aomine asked, a thin navy eyebrow raised, "Because if it is i'm surprised you have any fucking clients."

"No." Takao said amused, reclining in his chair, "But I know you too well for my usual approach. Besides, you've never had a problem voicing your feelings before so I thought it was best to be direct."

"True."

Aomine was sat in Takao's consulting room, the space having a surprisingly warm, homely feel. It wasn't like the clinical, intimidating atmosphere that he expected but he supposed that Takao with his outgoing personality wouldn't have felt comfortable in a place like that either.

"So, tell me what happened with Kagami?"

"Kagami, he..." Aomine took a deep breath, "He broke down, saying that he missed that bastard."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Aomine found it strange that the same man whose face was so expressive only minutes earlier was now completely neutral. Not blank like Kuroko's, but professional.

"It made me feel like shit." He admitted, running his fingers through his short hair, "I just don't get it, how that bastard can treat Kagami like that, how he fucking stabbed him, yet he still misses him. I have been trying so hard for Kagami, trying to give him everything he needed. But nothing I do is good enough."

"Is there any specific need of Kagami's that you feel you are not meeting?"

"No...I don't know." Aomine said, beginning to become frustrated, "I've tried to make everything comfortable for him, given him love..."

"Are the pair of you being intimate?"

Aomine widened his eyes, staring up at Takao feeling scandalised. But the other man's gaze was not judgmental, his expression unchanged.

"We aren't." He said firmly, before lowering his tone, "But we sleep in the same bed and, y'know, cuddle and stuff."

"Okay." Takao said, stretching his body out as if to say that he had now heard enough. "I want to start by saying that you are doing nothing 'wrong'. What Kagami said, about missing his boyfriend, is a more common response to everything that he is trying to cope with than you might think."

"But it's fucked up."

"Let me try to put it like this," Takao said slowly, "For some people who have been in abusive relationships, despite the hurt whether physical or emotional, they still feel loved. It is suffocating but that lack of control becomes natural like a routine. Even if they know it is not how healthy relationships should be, they feel like they are being hurt out out love as their partner would go that far to keep them there." He paused to take a sip of the water that was on the table between them, which allowed Aomine to have some time to process what he was saying. "I am not saying that this is the case for Kagami, I don't know how he is feeling. But now that those restrictions upon him have been lifted it could be extremely lonely for him. He could feel almost at a loss."

"What should I do?" Aomine asked weakly, still unsure whether he both understood everything that Takao was saying or if he could cope with it.

"It will just take time." Takao said, pushing his long fringe from his face with his hand, "Going back to work would help, though. It will help to give him a routine; some structure to his day."

"I don't want him to."

"Huh, why not?" His friend frowned, his professionalism slipping at Aomine's admission.

The tanned-male sighed, shaking his head and reclining in his chair.

"In case his bastard boyfriend finds him there."

"You can't shelter him forever Aomine, that's stupid." Takao said, his work attitude now dropped completely, "Can't you install a panic button and CCTV in case he comes?"

"Yeah...but..."

"Right. What is the real reason that you don't want Kagami to return to work?"

Aomine should have known that nothing got past Takao, he was able to read his facial expressions clearly through his perceptive, dark eyes.

"I'm worried that Kagami might go back to him, if he meets him again. Go back to him and drop all charges against him."

"So that's it." Takao sighed, "You won't like what I say, but it's Kagami's choice if he decides to do that. You can't stop him."

"Right, because I am just gonna let Kagami run back into the arms of an abuser!" Aomine said testily, raising his voice and banging his fist on the table which made Takao simply roll his eyes, "Fuck that!"

"It's his choice." Takao shrugged, "By stopping him from making that decision himself you are being just as bad as his boyfriend. You would be controlling his life choices. Is that what you really want?"

That made Aomine pause. Despite not wanting to agree, Takao's words were correct. He swore under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

"Just trust Kagami." Takao said more gently, patting the larger male on the shoulder, "Trust that he would make the best choice for everyone."

* * *

 

"Aomine, are you okay?"

The sudden question confused the police officer. He turned his head to look at Kagami, who had now sat up in their shared bed and was staring at him intently, mouth twisted downwards into a frown.

"Yeah, of course."

"It's just, you've seemed...off."

"Off?"

"Since last night."

Aomine fell silent. He could hear Kagami sigh deeply before the tanned male's head was roughly pushed down onto his chest, a strong arm snaking around his waist to keep him in place.

"Oi Kagami, what the fuck-"

"Shut up and let me comfort you for a change." Kagami muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head which made a shiver skip down his spine, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell for?" Aomine asked, trying to relax in Kagami's arms. It was the first time that their positions had been reversed like this, and despite enjoying the feeling of the red-head's firm chest underneath his head he was unsure whether this was really okay. They weren't dating-not even close despite the slightly weird relationship between them. And although Aomine often held Kagami he felt that he had a valid reason to, it was what the other man needed. Aomine just felt like he was taking advantage of him.

"For what I said last night, I know it hurt you. I could tell straight away despite you trying to hide it. You're a shit liar."

"Not as shit as you." Aomine said with a reluctant smile,"But yeah, it did hurt."

"You deserve better than that." Kagami said lowly, his voice tickling against his ear, "You have done so much for me and I never even thought about how hard it has all been on you. I've been so selfish, I shouldn't even be here, really."

"Don't think that." Aomine said firmly, "I invited you here so of course you should be. It's nothing I can't cope with."

"Maybe for now, but you will tire of this. Of me."

"Idiot. I can do this if it's for you. We can do this."

"Exactly why I don't deserve you." Kagami sighed, pressing another kiss to Aomine's navy hair, "I haven't even done anything in payment."

"I have already said you don't have to." Aomine groaned, before pausing. "But can you answer one thing for me, truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him? That Ren."

For a long moment Kagami did not speak. Aomine thought that he may have overstepped the mark, asking a question that he had no right to ask. But eventually the red-head's quiet voice rang through their still bedroom.

"I don't know." Kagami's arm had now tightened around the police officer, his hold almost restricting, "I did love him once, for sure." He continued slowly, voice sounding pained, "I still feel something for him, but I don't know if that's love or not."

"Okay."

"It's not though, is it?"

"No." Aomine agreed quietly, wriggling out of Kagami's grip and pulling the other back into his hold, "It hurts like fuck. But I'm not gonna judge you or run away so stop thinking that."

"Aomine-"

"Let's just go to sleep, okay? You've gotta be rested for your first day back at work tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Kagami asked, his tone suddenly excited, "You are letting me?"

"You don't need my damn permission Kagami." Aomine said, trying not to let guilt from his previous reactions seep into his voice, "You prepared your store today, right, so you're good to go?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah!" Kagami grinned, his entire face lighting up brightly.

If Aomine wasn't feeling guilty before he certainly was now. Seeing the pure joy on Kagami's still battered face over the fact that he could return to his store made him feel awful for trying to keep that from him. It wasn't right, he realised that now. As they began to drift off to sleep, this time in each other's arms, Aomine decided he would do everything in his power to give Kagami the freedom he needed, even if that was from himself too.

* * *

 

For the first time in what seemed like too long, Aomine was heading towards 'Number One Japan' on his lunch break. Pushing open the shop door he could see a few customers browsing the goods on the newly stocked shelves, and Kagami standing at the counter wearing foundation over the bruises on his face. He was glowing.

"Yo!" Aomine greeted him, joining the red-head behind the counter, "All good?"

"Very good." Kagami grinned, pulling out a bento for both of them that he made in Aomine's kitchen that morning, "Not too many customers today, but that's fine. I didn't expect there to be."

"Can you believe this is where I met you, I can't even remember how we became friends now." Aomine said, digging into his lunch.

"I can remember; it's because you were a persistent, cheeky bastard- I couldn't help but notice you."

"Yeah, and then I would come in everyday and we would chat shit while having lunch."

"Like now?"

"Like now." Aomine said, unable to wipe the smile off his face, "I've missed this."

"Me too." Kagami said, pausing to serve a customer before returning to the conversation, "This is how it should be between us. Lighthearted and fun. But I-"

" _Don't._ " Aomine said quickly, whacking him playfully in his good arm, "Not now, okay?"

"Okay." Kagami agreed without hesitation to the other's relief, "Have you seen these trainers, new in?"

Their conversation continued until Aomine had to leave to return to work, his good mood continuing until he returned to the station. He wished to always think of Kagami like that, the gorgeous, witty man from the store with the cute smile. And for now, he could.

Aomine was sitting bored at his desk later that day, filling out paperwork after his last arrest an hour earlier, when his phone vibrated. Frowning, he picked up the handset and looked at his screen. One message from Kagami. Finger shaking, he navigated the menu, opening up the message.

_'He's here.'_

"Shit!" Aomine yelled, alerting Kuroko upright who was all but asleep on his desk.

"What is it Aomine-kun?" He asked groggily, as the tanned male was already at the door.

"That bastard, he is at Kagami's store! I need to go!" He yelled, Kuroko immediately jumping up and running after him.

"We need to tell Sakurai-san." Aomine could hear Kuroko say from behind him, "Stop and think, Aomine-kun. Don't do anything rash."

"There's no time to find damn Ryou." Aomine said, stopping long enough to look is partner in the eye, "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I need to." Kuroko said as Aomine grunted an approval and headed towards the car.

During the short journey Kuroko communicated with the station via their radio, and lectured Aomine on their required procedures. The smaller male was probably telling him to stay calm, not to act on his impulses and to follow all of their protocols. But Aomine wasn't listening. There was no way that he was listening. His head felt hot and cloudy with rage.

They parked in front of the store, the conspicuous police car alerting the attention of passers by on the street but Aomine did not care. He pushed open the shop door, storming inside. What he saw only made the anger inside him well up closer to boiling point. Aomine could recognise the man from the photos in Kagami's apartment easily. _Ren._ Kagami was standing in front of the counter, a look of pure _fear_ on his face as Ren was millimeters away from him. Ren turned his head as Aomine entered, a thin, chestnut eyebrow raised in an arch above his eyes, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

Aomine's self control snapped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger~
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story or given feedback, I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> Just two more chapters to go, and this one very nearly didn't make it this week! (So glad it worked out...)
> 
> Once again, thank you, you all make me very happy. :)
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

Aomine could no longer think. Despite vaguely registering a cry of protest from Kuroko behind him he leapt towards Ren and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, yanking him away from Kagami.

"You fucking bastard." Aomine growled, raising his hand in a firm fist. Ren didn't flinch. The corner of his mouth twisted in a smirk, and a hint of amusement flashed through his features.

"Going to punch me?"

Ren's voice was deeper than Aomine expected, but the tone was playful, almost seeming like this was all a game to him. Maybe it was. However he would not let him toy with Kagami. Aomine swung his arm. Just as his fist was about to collide with Ren's pale face, a loud scream erupted from behind them.

"Don't!"

Aomine froze, dropping his hold of Ren in the confusion. Before he could reclaim his understanding of the situation in a flash of red Kagami jumped in front of him, blocking his access to Ren with his strong arms spread wide.

"Don't you dare, Aomine!"

Kagami's face was the same colour as his hair, eyes blown wide as he stared at Aomine with an intensity that he had never seen before. All of the previous fear he held had now vanished, replaced with pure determination as he protected the man that had continuously hurt him. Aomine felt a vicious tightening in his chest, his fist floating with uncertainty in the air.

"Inoue Ren, I'm arresting you on suspicion of grievous bodily harm. You don't have to say anything..."

Without any of them noticing, Kuroko had crept behind Ren and cuffed his hands, reeling off his monologue with his usual emotionless tone. The pastel-blue haired officer led Ren to the police car, the smirk that Aomine wanted to punch out still present on his face despite his arrest, leaving him and Kagami alone in the store.

Neither of them spoke. Kagami let out a deep breath, dropping his arms and turning his gaze away from Aomine. The air was too heavy. It was not supposed to happen like this. It should have been a joyous occasion, Ren, the bastard that had made Kagami suffer was finally in his and Kuroko's grasp. But neither of them were smiling.

"Aomine-kun."

Kuroko's voice broke him out of his thoughts as his partner popped his head through the store entrance.

"We need to get back to the station straight away. You should drive."

Aomine nodded, taking a step towards the door before stopping and looking over at Kagami.

"Kagami-san should be taken separately." Kuroko said quietly, as though he had read his thoughts, "I have called Takao-kun and he should be here soon. Will you be okay by yourself until then?"

"Yeah." Kagami breathed, his first word since his outburst earlier. His voice sounded strange. Aomine was not convinced. Yet he had no choice. He followed Kuroko out to the car, getting into the drivers seat trying not to think of the person sat behind him, and began their silent journey back to the station.

* * *

 

"Suspended?"

Upon their return to the station Aomine was sent home immediately by the chief with a two week suspension and was told firmly to calm down and reflect upon his actions. He didn't argue and instead drove back to Kagami's store with Kuroko in tow, where he found the red-head sat talking with Takao. The four of them were now sat in Maji Burger, the heavy atmosphere between Aomine and Kagami still present.

"Yeah." Aomine shrugged, nibbling on his burger, "It could have been worse. I'll take it."

"It would have been worse, if you had actually hit him." Kagami said coolly, his food still lying unusually untouched.

"Whose fault is it that I didn't?" The police officer muttered lowly, half intending not to be heard, but it was clear by the red-head's reaction that he was.

"What was that?" He asked testily, words laced with anger.

"Aomine..." Takao said carefully, trying to share a look with Kuroko who was sucking on the straw to his vanilla milkshake with a seemed disregard for the quickly brewing situation.

"If you didn't protect that bastard of a boyfriend of yours, standing in front of him as though he was a bloody angel to you, then I could have punched him and more." Aomine spat, leaning over the table towards Kagami, "Yeah, I would have got worse than a suspension. But it would have been fucking worth it."

"You complete Aho!" Kagami yelled, slamming his fists on the table and attracting the attention of many others in the restaurant much to Aomine's chagrin, "Is that really what you thought of me?"

"Hah? What else am I supposed to think?"

"I was protecting _you,_ you fucking idiot!"

"...What?"

Aomine froze, the honesty and hurt in Kagami's eyes now unmistakable.

"If you had punched Ren, and whatever else you wanted to do, then the one in trouble would have been you." Kagami said, his angry tone now dropped and replaced with a wavering voice that matched the watering in his eyes. "You could have gone to jail, for gods sake! If you did, I don't know what I would have done, if I lost you..."

The tightening in Aomine's chest returned, but this time for a different reason. He had not considered the consequences of what he was doing, his judgement was clouded by the haze caused by his rage. That went against everything he wanted to achieve; which was to protect Kagami. Aomine did not realise that he was crying until he saw the silvery tears run down the other man's cheeks, giving him awareness to his own. Without thinking he left his seat and rushed over to Kagami's side of the table, pulling the other male tightly into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into his ear as Kagami wrapped his arms protectively around Aomine's back as he began to stroke his hair gently, "I'm always going to be here."

"C'mon, Kuroko." Aomine heard Takao say lightly as he focused on the warmth spreading to him from Kagami's body, "Let's leave the two lovebirds to it."

* * *

 

Time passed in the same style as before the arrest, with little change in their lives in the following week. Kagami cooked them both breakfast every morning before he left for his work, Aomine staying behind in the apartment to wait out his suspension. Kuroko kept him updated throughout the day on any progressions in the case, although his lack of ability to contribute to it often left him feeling restless. When Kagami returned from work they would again eat together and chat, before falling asleep with a kiss in each other's arms. The red-head was still struggling- that was both obvious and to be expected. Some days were particularly hard, and he would rather not think about them. But despite this, Aomine was content. As long as Kagami was by his side.

Until that Wednesday evening.

"Aomine, I can't stay here any longer."

Kagami's voice was small, but not weak as he gazed directly into Aomine's eyes.

"Why?" Aomine asked, his legs beginning to seem unreliable at holding his weight, "Have...I done something wrong?"

Kagami shook his head.

"The day Ren was arrested I realised how dependent I was becoming on you." Kagami said slowly, the words he wanted to say clearly difficult to come out, "I am starting to become unable to imagine life without being by your side. And that scares me."

"You don't have to be scared." Aomine said hurriedly, "I'm not going to hurt you like he did. It's okay to depend on me."

"It's not. Not like this."

Aomine frowned, confused by the other male's words.

"Like it or not, I was dependent upon Ren." Kagami continued, "It took me so long to leave him. But instead of finding myself, becoming more independent, I just projected those same dependencies upon you. And it's not okay." He took a deep breath as what the red-head was trying to say began to become clear to Aomine, "I need some time alone. To grow in confidence and become more secure in myself. I know how you feel about me, and I'm starting to realise how I feel about you too. But if things stay like this, I know we will just fall apart. Nothing would have changed inside me."

Aomine could not deny what Kagami was saying. He could not say that the same thoughts had not passed through his own mind. But they were fleeting, and Aomine had no intention to ever act upon them. Yet, this was Kagami's own choice, and probably the correct one. If he was to try and stop him, Aomine would only be once again placing chains upon him.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I have already signed a contract on an apartment. It's not fancy, but it'l do for now. I move in tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow?_ "

Everything was moving too fast for Aomine to think about, to even _want_ to think about. Kagami was not the only one who was dependent, he needed the other male by his side too. Maybe that was another reason why this needed to happen, why they needed some space between them.

"Do you need help moving in?"

"I've booked a taxi. I need to do this myself, and my suitcase is only small anyway."

Kagami took a step closer to Aomine, close enough to feel his breath lightly tickling against his skin. Their eyes locked for a moment before Kagami's fluttered closed, as he reached out to caress his cheek and pull their lips together.

It was far from their first kiss but this time it felt like it. This kiss was not for comfort, it wasn't to help either of them fall asleep, keep nightmares at bay or to make them forget. It was just for them. Kagami continued to run his hand over Aomine's cheek as their lips massaged together. The feeling of Kagami against him was deeper than other kiss they had shared together, the actions of the other male sending small jolts of electricity down his spine. As they pulled apart neither of them could contain their smile.

"Was that...a goodbye kiss?"

Kagami chuckled, running his finger lightly down Aomine's lips.

"No." He said widening his smile, "It was a promise. You can't get rid of me that easily, you have the first invitation to my move in party."

The next morning after breakfast they shared another deep 'promise' between them, before Kagami and his suitcase walked out of the door. He saw the red-head get into a taxi from his bedroom window and watched as it drove away.

Aomine lay down on his bed, his small apartment suddenly feeling huge and empty. He inhaled. Kagami's scent still lingered on his sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> Just one more chapter left, it has been an emotional journey!
> 
> My original idea, (a couple of months ago) was to finish the story here, but as I got into the story and it developed there was nooo way I could do that! 
> 
> Anyway, once again thank you, and I will now enjoy my 4 hours sleep before work. XD
> 
>  
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

_Ten months later_

 

It had been a while now since Aomine visited Kagami in 'Number One Japan' every day and his visits were now cut to only once or twice per week. But that was okay. Kagami now had more people to keep him company, a number which grew steadily with the additions to his store. The red-head had rearranged the shop floor to create a space in the corner for a sofa and other chairs, all facing a wall mounted TV that he had worked hard to get a licence for broadcasting NBA games onto. His customers lapped it up, and Kagami was enjoying improved business because of it. Although, the fact that Aomine was still his best customer had not changed.

"Yo, Kagami."

The red-head looked up as Aomine walked into his store, his wide smile lighting up his face that had relaxed over time.

"Hey, Aho." He replied, the police officer unable to help his smile at the playful insult, "Come to watch the game?"

"Nah, just passing through."

Aomine took a look at the customers who were busily distracted discussing the basketball game on the TV, all of them distracted and none of them looking their way. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight, when you finish?"

"Aomine." Kagami started, his smile changing to a slightly cheeky grin, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The police officer cursed inwardly at the fact that he could feel his face flushing the same colour as Kagami's hair, and he found it difficult to meet the other's amused gaze.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Why the hell are you getting all embarrassed now?" Kagami laughed, making Aomine feel even _more_ embarrassed, "We have been practically dating for the past couple of months, y'know."

"We have?" Aomine asked, his embarrassment changing to confusion. Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. You took me with you to help pick furniture for your new apartment. How much more domestic could you get?"

"I just wanted a second opinion!"

"We held hands the whole way around Ikea!"

"That was..." Aomine trailed off, and Kagami's smile turned into a smirk.

"You made me lie down next to you on all the double beds to test that it fit both of us in comfortably."

"Fine, fine." Aomine said defeated, "I just don't want to push you into anything you are not ready for. You wanted space."

"That was months ago." Kagami said, dropping his voice lower, "Things have been different since then. My last regular session with Takao was a fortnight ago, I'm feeling a lot better."

"But that doesn't mean you're ready now, though."

"Ready for what?"

"A relationship."

Aomine could see Kagami visibly freeze with that word, and he let out a small sigh. He had tried using that word between them before, only three months after the red-head had moved into his own place. It was too soon. Ren had been released on bail while impending his trial, a luxury that they all believed had occurred courtesy of an easily affordable monetary bribe, and even now they were still waiting for the trial. Wounds were still sore. Kagami had avoided Aomine for a fortnight afterwards, widening the space between them, and despite their still frequent light kisses he had not dared to try and close that gap in the same way since.

"See." Aomine said, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it."

"No." Kagami said quietly, "Can...we talk about it tonight? At dinner?"

Aomine's eyes widened as he struggled to contain his surprise.

"Sure, okay."

* * *

 

Neither of them were comfortable in a formal atmosphere, so the restaurant Aomine had chosen was only one step above a fast food place. But that suited them perfectly as they sat opposite each other in the corner of the restaurant, eating their burgers in a slightly tense silence.

"We don't need to talk about it tonight." Aomine said eventually, starting to become fed up, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"No, I can't run away from this forever." Kagami sighed, returning his glass to the table, "I've been thinking a lot about it recently."

"You have?" Aomine asked, raising an eyebrow to his forehead.

"Yeah." Kagami said, "Do you remember when I left your apartment?"

"How could I forget?" Aomine muttered, causing the red-head to smile weakly.

"The reasons I gave at the time were not a lie, I really wanted to become stronger and less dependent. But there were other reasons as well."

"Like what?"

"Like, I believed that I was not good enough for you. That I didn't deserve you."

"Bullshit." Aomine said immediately, and Kagami let out a small laugh.

"I know that _now_." He said, his smile widening slightly, "But the other reason..."

Aomine could see the signs of Kagami beginning to close into himself, and he reached out across the table to rest his hand on his firm shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. The red-head looked up at him gratefully and took a deep breath.

"I was afraid you would turn out like Ren."

Aomine stopped his massaging of Kagami's shoulder and frowned.

"Why the hell would I turn out like that bastard?" He asked, trying to keep any anger he suddenly felt out of his voice as he knew it would not help the situation, "What about me gave that impression?"

"You didn't." Kagami said quickly, probably noticing the change in his tone, "But neither did Ren at first. He was sweet, funny, I thought he was perfect. Until it became serious between us and he started to..."

The police officer felt the other male tremble slightly under his hand, and he began to stroke down his arm gently.

"Hey," Aomine said, using his gentler voice reserved only for Kagami, "I'm not Ren. I won't hurt you. Nothing would change between us, we have been bordering on being lovers for a long time now."

"Yeah, I know." Kagami finally breathed, recovering from his thoughts with a smile a lot quicker than he would have done half a year ago, "I realise that now, and I am not going to let him and what he did to me dictate the rest of my life. I'm past that."

"So...what do you mean?" Aomine asked carefully, not wanting to get his hopes up or push Kagami into a decision he was not ready for.

"I'm ready now." Kagami said, with an unusually shy expression on his face.

"To let me take care of you?"

"No." Kagami said, breaking out into his trademark grin, the crinkle in his nose only seeming too adorable to Aomine, "For us to take care of each other, aho."

Aomine matched his grin. He put both of his hands on the small table in front of him and leaned over it so that his lips were mere millimeters away from Kagami's.

"Kagami Taiga, be my boyfriend."

"Yes." Kagami whispered, his breath hitting against Aomine's lips, " _Daiki_."

That was all the invitation Aomine needed. He stormed out of his seat and marched over to Kagami, pulling him up off his chair and wrapping his arms around the other's neck before crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. He felt Kagami moan lowly in response to the sudden kiss as a pair of arms wound around his waist, Aomine using the small opening in his mouth to push his tongue inside, eliciting another sound from him. For the first time he could taste all of Kagami, their tongues twisting around each other as they continued to kiss in earnest.

It was with great reluctance that their lips broke apart, the need for air becoming unbearable. They stared at each other for a moment, still in their embrace, before they both burst out laughing.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for so long." Aomine admitted, staring into Kagami's crimson eyes.

"Me too." Kagami said, tracing light circles on his hips, "Can I stay over at yours tonight?"

Aomine simply nodded, before they leaned in for another long kiss.

* * *

 

Aomine's new apartment was barely bigger than his last one, and was similar in design and location. Kagami had thought that it was weird that he was moving when the rent was more on this one, and it seemed that he had no reason for the change. Yet Aomine did have a reason. His last apartment held memories for them both that he would rather forget, he couldn't sleep in his bedroom without remembering the vulnerability that he saw on Kagami every morning and night. So Aomine had decided, that on the off chance that the red-head would commit to being in a relationship with him, he should have a new apartment for them to make new memories. He was glad he did.

"Are you ready for bed?" Aomine asked as he led his new boyfriend by the hand through the entrance to his apartment and to the bedroom.

"Yeah." Kagami said, "Daiki." He added with a grin.

"Stop using my first name like that, it's fucking weird." Aomine said, quickly shedding his shirt and jeans and diving between his warm bed covers.

"But I like it." The red-head said cheekily, mirroring his actions and climbing into bed next to him, resting his head on his chest. "It's been a while since we slept together."

"Mm." Aomine said, tracing his hand lightly down the still visible scar on Kagami's arm, before lifting it up to kiss it gently, "Not since you used to call me up in the middle of the night crying, begging me to come over to you."

"Don't remind me." Kagami cringed, shuffling closer to Aomine, "I got my own place to be independent but when I got so down I still ended up relying on you."

"I didn't mind."

"I know. Until after the forth time you told me you weren't gonna come anymore. That I had to deal with it myself. I hated you for like, a week, for that."

"It killed me to say it." Aomine sighed, kissing Kagami's cheek, "I wanted to be there to comfort you. But I wanted you to prove to yourself that you could get through it without me. That you would be okay."

"And I was."

"Yeah." Aomine murmured, stroking crimson hair gently, "You have done so well."

"Soppy doesn't suit you." Kagami grinned, although his face was slightly flushed, propping himself onto his side, "Just, shut up and kiss me again?"

Their kisses became more frantic this time, more hot, the bed and lack of clothing only amplifying their feelings, and before either of them realised it Aomine was on his back with Kagami straddling him, their breathing beginning to come in small pants.

"Kagami, we don't have to do this." Aomine half moaned, able to feel his boyfriend's hardness against him through his boxers "I didn't invite you into my bed for this, I don't expect you to be ready."

"I want to." Kagami said, leaning his body over to lick a trail down Aomine's tanned neck, "And call me Taiga."

"Ka-Taiga, _fuck_." Aomine groaned as Kagami gave an experimental roll of his hips. As the red-head began to run his hands over his chest and torso he felt as though he could feel him everywhere, each bit of caressed skin feeling hot.

Kagami kept rolling his hips against him in a steady rhythm as he continued the exploration of his body, Aomine moving his hips to meet him. It wasn't long before the red-head's hands wandered southwards, rubbing at the obvious bulge in Aomine's boxers. He threw his head back into the pillow with an embarrassingly loud moan, only causing Kagami to smirk in response. He kept up his ministrations, Aomine bucking into the touch, before he realised he should do the same for his boyfriend. Aomine reached over to brush his hand against Kagami's erection.

Kagami's reaction was immediate. He flinched and slapped Aomine's hand away, a flash of fear shooting across his face as he darted from his place on his lap, rolling over in the covers. Worry hit Aomine instantly, unable to reach out to him for fear of scaring him further.

"Hey, Taiga..." He tried, gaining a huge groan from Kagami in response.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He said, "I just can't, I thought I could be touched there now but-"

"Bakagami." Aomine sighed, turning his boyfriend over to face him and wrapping Kagami up in his arms tightly, "What did I say about forcing yourself to do things you weren't ready for?"

"I know, but I thought it would be okay." The red-head said, "I _did_ want to, but..."

"Shh." Aomine soothed gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "It's okay. It's just another obstacle for us to get over. But we will do it, alright?"

"Thank you." Kagami whispered, his eyes looking heavy and beginning to droop over, "Maybe I should talk to Takao about this, too."

"Please don't. He would have a field day."

Kagami chuckled lightly into his side, his eyes fluttering closed.

"We will be okay, right?"

Aomine looked over to Kagami who was now half asleep in his arms, his chest rising and falling gently against him. He was used to the sight of the red-head asleep, only he didn't look vulnerable, afraid and weak to him anymore. Aomine smiled before closing his eyes too, relaxing into the covers.

"Yeah. We will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is over....it was an emotional journey!  
> Thank you so so SO much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story.  
> I wanted to make the ending perfect as this story is so special to me, but it frustrated me so much as I just could not get it right. Hence the fact it has gone 4am right now!  
> But at the very least I wanted to give Aomine and Kagami a happy ending. They both still have things they need to work on, and it won't be easy, but they can get through anything :)
> 
> Once again, thank you so much!!  
> I will be writing more sporadically over the next couple of months until work settles with a couple of smaller fics, while I plan out my next bigger one. I think I have chosen the idea that I plan to go with, so please look forward to it! :)  
> I will now sleep! XD


End file.
